Like Father, Like Daughter
by BloodWhiteWolf
Summary: What If When Carlisle Was Changed He Had A Seven Year Old Daughter? What If Years Later Shes Changed Too? What Happens When They Meet Again In The Future? What If That Daughter Was Bella... What Happens Then? Why, ExB Of Course!
1. Chapter 1

**HOWDY PEOPLE!  
Okay! So! I Know I Try To Be Original As I Can With My Plots  
However, I've Always Wanted To Do A Fic Like This  
SO I REALLY DONT CARE! Lol.  
I've Abandoned Endure Eternity  
But If I Ever Get Around To Being Arsed To Carry On With It  
I Will (:  
By The Way - Yes I Will Finish Assassins Of Volterra  
And I've Actually Had These Written For A Long Time  
So I'm Just Gonna Upload These Today (:  
**  
Preface.

* * *

As an immortal monster of this earth, I've come to learn that you feel detached; unwelcome and isolated from everyone else around you. You wander almost aimlessly unchanging while the world does. Its one of the worst feelings, loneliness.

Don't get me wrong, through my centuries of ambling across Britain I have met more of us, though most seem to think my diet makes me more of a freak than them. Yes I was a freak. I am a freak among freaks. Im not even sure if there is any other out there who drinks animals but I will not drink another human.

It seems I was not the first to begin my 'drinking habit', though I've never met someone else with golden eyes myself. They all have red. Disgusting. They make themselves monsters merely because they think it's normal for us. My name is Isabella Marie Cullen and I'm what you would call a vampire.

* * *

**:D Yay!  
Please R&R  
I'll Ive You Cyber Huggles And Love!!  
AND A MAGICAL RAINBOW FAIRY PIXIE LOVING UNICORN WITH WINGS!  
(: x x x x**


	2. Monsters In My Closet

**Aha! Yay! First Chapter Already Written  
****  
Let Me Just Work This Out…  
Carlisle Was Born In The 1640's…  
Bella Was Seven When He Went Away**

**So That Would Be About 1666-Ish… Yeah I'll Just Say Then  
****I Know The Great Plague Near That Time Was  
1664-1665 But Just Pretend It Went On Another Year :)**

* * *

Chapter 1 Monsters In My Closet.

---- (London 1663) ----

I squealed loudly. "Daddy! Put me down!" he laughed in reply, his golden hair waving slightly in the breeze. He threw me into the air and caught me just before I hit the floor. I knew I shouldn't be scared; daddy would never drop me. Even so I squealed again. My bubbly laughter infused the air coupled with my mothers light chuckles and daddy's low laugh.

It was a beautiful summer in London. The flowers were blooming and making the garden look magical. The smell of freshly cut grass swirled round me, embedding itself deep into my lungs. I looked around at the lush green blanket around us and thought about how lucky we were.

Grandpa works as a pastor which gave us high status around the city, and though we lived in a village just outside the city, everyone knew who we are. His oldest boy, my daddy, will soon take over and help hunt and kill the monsters that daddy says can hide under my bed and in my closet. I asked him why they wanted my smelly old chamber pot and he said because they're 'disgusting creatures'.

Daddy swung me around and I shrieked again. He put me down and I immediately ran to the flower gardens. I bounded up to the freesias and began stroking the petals. They were my favourites. I used to sit in them for hours just trying to get the smell to come off on my four-year-old-self. Daddy came racing in after me, picking me up again and dashing back to mother. Her brown eyes were warm and her thick wavy, almost black hair swayed lightly in the wind.

He stopped just in front of her. She placed her arms around me and brought me into a hug, avoiding her huge belly as much as possible; she placed me on her hip. Mother says there's a baby in there and we have to be careful. Daddy wrapped his arms around us all and held us tightly: a perfect family picture. Life couldn't get any better.

---- 3 Years Later (London 1666) ----

Daddy was going out to hunt the bad people tonight. He recently replaced grandpa. He's been out many times before, but this night was different. I couldn't seem to stop the sense of dread that filled my stomach. I saw a shadow move past the flickering candles, which hung on the wall, and stop outside my door. It opened to reveal to me my daddy. I immediately jumped out of bed and crashed into his legs, holding on for dear life.

"Hey now, Annie, what's wrong?" he asked in a soothing manner. He picked me up and wiped my face. I realised I had been crying and I was shaking like it was winter and I'd been outside without a coat on.

"I'm scared, Daddy," I whimpered. He put me softly back down on my bed and brushed my brown curls from my face. Pulling the covers up over my body and kissing my forehead he asked me why. "I don't want you to go tonight. I think you'll get hurt," I said in words that he could probably understand.

He chuckled slightly against my cheek and quietly replied: "Annabelle, I've gone out many times, there's no need to be afraid sweetling," I merely whimpered and clutched my arms around his neck. "You want me to check under your bed?"

I nodded hopping it would help. He gently removed my arms. He searched under my bed in an exaggerated fashion, making me giggle with his absurdity.

"Nothing under there Annie, get some sleep. I will be back in the morning," he said standing up. I gripped his trouser leg. He sighed. "Annie, I promise you, I will be back in the morning before you wake," I increased my grip on the fabric, hoping that maybe he would stay. He looked down to my tear soaked face and his frustrated expression immediately disappeared.

Mother and daddy weren't getting along much anymore. Mother had twins and it made daddy aggravated because he was struggling to keep our family comfortable financially. They are called Charles and William. She then had another two children that died when they were still in mother's tummy. It was making daddy sad and bothered.

He knelt down next to me again and whispered in my ear: "This is your grandfathers," he placed the necklace in my hand. It was daddy's special necklace. He always kept it in his pocket. Mother wore it at their wedding apparently. It was an oval outlined with little semi circles, and it had three shamrocks on the bottom. There was a lion in the middle and a hand at the top. It was passed down through the line of Cullen men only. It was our family crest.

"It will bring good luck and bravery, keep it tonight and in the morning you can give it back to me like I promised I would be."

I sniffled and nodded, hugging him again before he walked to my door. Before he shut it I heard him whisper into the darkness of the room. "I promise Annabelle. I will come back. Sweet dreams," he said gently. I cried myself to sleep that night.

-----------

Light shone through my lids, making me squirm. I hated the light sometimes. Then what happened last night all came back to me. I shot straight up in bed and flung the covers off. I ran out and down the hall to mothers and daddy's room, my curls bouncing around my face. I nearly slammed straight into the door but stopped just before my face could connect.

I threw the door open and saw only mothers sleeping form in their bed. Oh no. I ran to the front door and felt the colour drain from my face when I saw daddy's shoes and coat were still gone. I decided to wait for him. Maybe he found a bad man and is putting him in the place daddy won't tell me about.

I sat in the bay window waiting, hoping, praying he would come back.

----- A Few Weeks Later ----

Weeks passed and still no word. Mother broke down, so I have to look after my brothers. I sit on the bay window everyday, clutching the pendant, the silver chain wrapped around my wrist. My job was now to play mother.

---- 8 Years Later (London 1674) -----

Mother and both Charles and William had all died from The Great Plague the year daddy went missing. I was on my own in this house, but I went out every night to see Matthew. He lives just down the road and is twenty one. We know it's improper to have a fifteen year old girl to see a man six years older every night but he was my only friend. He was my confident and saviour. He owns a quaint little cottage and sells medical books.

He taught me how to read and I've read some of the journals. If I was able to I would be a nurse, but I'm too young. I can barely afford to live right now, just getting the necessities such as food and water was making me stretch my budget.

I pulled my coat around me tight. It was a rough winter, but that wouldn't stop me from seeing Matthew. Okay, I admit it; I had a smidgen of a crush on him. Well, it was more than that but still there was nothing I could do about it. As I stepped out into the deep snow and began to walk to Matthew's home, I wrapped a thick scarf around my pale neck.

Something moved in my peripheral vision. I whipped my head around to see…nothing. Hesitantly, I began to tread forward again, quicker now. My heart began pumping for no particular reason; like my subconscious could sense danger nearby.

Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I saw another blur of brown and white. I began to jog through the layer of snow.

The blur came again, closer. I felt tingles on my cheeks; like someone was watching me. I turned my head in time to see the blur push me down.

I looked up into his blood red eyes and knew I wouldn't live past today. I shook my hand slightly, the family crest dropped from its position on my wrist into my palm. I held it tightly as he ripped the scarf away from me and sunk his teeth through my neck. I screamed.

I felt my life slowly ebb away as he drank from me. The monster daddy was supposed to protect me from. Suddenly, his teeth were gone and white hot fire began to run through my veins. I cried out in pain, sinking into the snow, being slowly buried away from the world in a sea of white.

---- 3 Days Later ----

I opened my eyes for what seemed to be the first time. The first thing I noticed was that everything was clear as a bell. I could see individual snowflakes that surrounded me; I could see every bug on every leaf on every tree that was at least a hundred yards away.

"Annabelle! Annabelle!" I heard people shouting. Not just one, but about a dozen. As I breathed in to reply I caught the scent of something. My eyes became unfocused, sounds seemed to fade out. It made my throat burn; like sandpaper had been rubbed down it repeatedly, and then spices had been wiped onto it. There was nothing else. There was nothing but the burn and the need to quench it.

A feral growl ripped through my chest as I sprung up from my resting place on the ground. I leapt upon the man who was just a few feet away with surprising ease. He shrieked as my hands clamped down on his neck. I squeezed slightly and my fingers sliced through his skin like butter. The blood dribbled down my hand, gliding down my arm, staining my family crest.

I brought the hand to my face. I was surprised I could stand being close to blood like this; I fainted any time I saw it when I was human. Moreover I was horrified to find that this was what I was craving, yet I couldn't show it for my instincts had completely taken control of my body.

I licked the blood off delicately with my tongue as I heard people running towards us, bringing their alluring scent with them.

I turned to them, my tongue still gliding across my palm. They skidded to a stop, eyes shining in fear at what they could see. "The monster got her! Kill it!" one man yelled. I grinned sadistically. I was predator and they were pray, and nothing could stop me from devouring my meal.

I flew over to him faster than light and tore his neck open. The other villagers began screaming and running. I bounded after than slitting their throats in the same manner with my nails. They were moderately short but now they seemed as sharp as a blade.

Their cries all died down and I quickly ran to the nicest smelling one. I began to drink from the slash on his throat, savouring the feel of the thick warm liquid that was soothing the ache in my throat. I found that it was quickly drained and moved onto the next. Body after body I had drank from until I felt I was fully satisfied.

I sat up and looked around me. The snow was now crimson with the blood of the villagers. Bodies littered the ground. Skin, bone and limbs were scattered around from my violent attack. Then it hit me. I'm a monster.

I was the same as the monsters we hated. I was disgusted with myself. I'd mercilessly slaughtered part of the village. If I was ever found I'd be killed. I don't want to die but I don't want to live life as a monster. I sat there debating myself internally until I could hear the hooves of horses pounding the ground and towns men shouting.

I did the only thing I could; I fled.

---- A Few Months Later (London 1675) ----

It felt as though I'd been here for years, yet I knew it had only been a few months. After I had run, I had travelled deep into the countryside, deep in the forests away from civilisation. I'd found a ditch and merely curled up into a ball and stayed there. It was far away enough that no one would come anywhere near.

I counted the seconds until I could be free. I wished for sleep to come. I wished the burning to go away, it was getting increasingly irritating.

A scent passed my nose, it was disgusting but as I looked up into the big brown eyes of a doe I realised it had blood in it. It was food. I didn't move. I didn't breathe, just waited for my unsuspecting next meal to turn its back.

It sniffed around me for a moment before it turned around and began to wander off. I instantly snapped to my feet and jumped on its back, sinking my teeth into the back of its neck. The warm fluid ran down my throat, subduing the fire immediately. I dropped the drained doe and the one thought running through my mind was, _maybe I don't have to be such a monster. _

---- 334 Years Later (Manchester 2009) ----

I looked across at the Manchester Fan Club Stadium from my apartment and thought to myself how much the world had changed. It was truly amazing. I was still marvelling over the invention over the internal combustion engine even though it had been invented a hundred and fifty five years ago.

I had exhausted every town, village and city in Britain. I'd met only a handful of vampires and none with my diet, which I'm proud to say I have stuck to and not drank a single drop of human blood since my 'incident' as a newborn. Through all the meetings I've discovered I have the power of a shield. Anyone with a power that is mental can't use it on me. My mind is private to myself.

I had been to medical school sixteen times, received the same amount of degrees, worked in many hospitals, earned about seven hundred and fifty thousand pounds, changed my name numerous times and killed my alias many times. I was thinking about heading to Europe, but why go closer to the Volturi. I'd heard of the Volturi and I doubt I want to get to know them.

I opened my laptop on a mission to find the perfect place for my new home. I searched for the cloudiest towns in America. I could easily pass for seventeen or eighteen even though I was changed at fifteen so it wouldn't be hard to get the flight. **(I'm Just Going By What the Pimpernet Says Cause Truthfully I've Only Been Florida And It Was Pretty Damn Sunny.)**

Hmm… Pittsburgh, no…Cleveland, no…Juneau, no that's in Canada… Ah, here's one. Forks, Washington: rainy, cold, cloudy and small. I think that's probably the best choice out of all of them… okay maybe I only want to go there because it has a freaky name but either way, I've got to go there sometime or another.

I booked the earliest flight to Seattle and began packing. I got a transfer from the Royal Eye Hospital to the hospital situated in Forks and began packing. I sold the apartment back to the people I'd brought it from and made sure I had my family crest wrapped around my wrist by its chain.

Taking one last look at my apartment, I got in my little green bug and drove to the airport as fast as the little spluttering engine could.

Goodbye Manchester, here I come, Forks. My name this time: Isabella Marie Cullen.

* * *

**Well That Was Fun Wasnt It!  
(: I Just Skipped 3 Centuries Of Adventures D:  
I Know I Shouldn't Have  
But My Finger Got A Bruise And It Hurts To Write**

At Least Its Not A Blister! :D  
YAY! R&R THANKYOU!  
Loves x x


	3. From The Sewers Of London

**Sorry I Haven't Updated In A Long Time, But Don't Worry Cause  
****TWO CHAPTERS! Yes, ****Two**** Shall Be Coming Out Within, At Most, A Day Of Eachother!  
:O I Made Ch.3 Before Ch.2 So ^^;  
****I Just Have To Go Through The Other Chappy And Make Sure Everythings Alright  
****WELL **

**HERE YOU GO!  
****For All You Dr. Hot Bitch Lovers *Haha! Couldn't Resist Eh Sophie*  
****Carlisle's POV! Wheey!  
****Everyone Loves Carlisle *YUM***

**Oh! And Before I Forget –  
****People! My Danni (Call Her Fanni) Is Feeling Unloved  
****PLLLLEASE Go Look At Her Fic  
****It's About Edward Leaving And Bella Going CRAZZZY!  
****It's Called **Consequences of a Heartbreak **By **_whattheforks  
_**I Love My Danni! (L)**

---- (London 1663) ----

"Daddy! Put me down!" she screamed loudly at me as I swung her fragile body around mine. I laughed deeply as I threw her up into the warm air, catching her when she was merely inches from the floor. I knew she was more elated that fearful; even so she squealed once more. Our laughter filled the air, the high soprano of my beautiful daughter and lovely wife and the low bass of my own.

Summer in London - it was incredible. The flowers were opening their petals to the heat of the sun discharging wonderful aromas into the air. The smell of newly cut grass buried itself deep within my lungs. I looked to my daughter who was inspecting the lush, green grass of our large back garden and thought to myself how lucky I was.

My father is an Anglican pastor, destroying creatures of the night. His occupation made it impossible to live a quiet life. He leads hunts for werewolves, witches and vampires claiming he was trying to rid the world of evil and sin, keeping the village safe. I would soon take over and claim the pride my father has laboured so hard for.

I focused on Annabelle and again, I swung her around. Her musing appearance disappeared instantly, replaced only by her exhilarated expression and another squeal. I put her down, giving my arms a slight rest; I was only human after all and though I'm strong, my four year-old daughter was getting heavy. She immediately took off towards the flower gardens I have found her sitting many-a-time.

I turned, looking at my Mary. She was beautiful in the sunlight, her skin glowing, her dark hair sashaying in the slight breeze, her belly protruding from her body hugely. We did not think we were soul mates, just together because my father ordered it, but she was caring and loving all the same. She was smiling at me gently. I leaned over her belly and pressed my lips to hers, before dashing off in the direction of my sweet tiny daughter.

Plucking her from the freesias, I raced back to Mary. I stopped just in front of her as she took my sweetling from the safety of my protective arms, balancing her on her hip while one hand strayed to the underside of her heavy belly. I wrapped my arms around them both and held them tightly to my self; the perfect family picture. I felt as if life could not get any better.

---- 3 Years Later (London 1666) ----

I was going out hunting for creatures of the night tonight. I had recently replaced my father, who had become too old and too slow to chase the monsters. This was not the first time I had been out hunting with fellow village men, but this time I felt anxiety leak into my veins.

Mary and I had not been on the best of terms lately. She gave birth to twins – which explains the enormity of her stomach – who we named Charles Adrian and William Harold Cullen. I was using great effort to keep our family afloat. With two new sons and an eight year old daughter it was hard to make ends meet and my annoyance was only heightened when I was shouted at.

To make things worse, she has been pregnant another two times and both have not survived.

I quietly treaded down the hallway to my daughters bedroom, relishing the small bursts of heat provided by the flickering candles hanging on the wall on the way.

As soon as I pushed the door aside I was essentially attacked by a small warm force. Annie was clutching my legs as if her life depended on it. I picked her up and wiped her tear-stained face while asking her what was wrong. She was shaking badly, but didn't seem to be cold at all.

She whispered in a soft voice, almost to quiet for me to hear; "I'm scared, Daddy." I placed her gently into her bed and brushed her tight chocolate brown curls from her face. I pulled the covers over her trembling body asking her why she felt that way. She replied with "I don't want you to go tonight. I think you'll get hurt."

So I was not the only one feeling like this, never the less, it is my job and I'm not going to let everyone in the village down. I chuckled nervously, hoping she wouldn't notice the tone of it. "Annabelle, I've gone out many times, there's no need to be afraid sweetling," it didn't seem to help at all. She threw her arms around my neck and gripped me to her. "You want me to check under you bed?" I said quietly remembering the times it had made her feel safe and reassured that nothing would happen.

I felt her nod into the crook of my neck and removed her arms with as little force as possible. I looked under there, knowing full well I would see nothing but a chamber pot and dust, but overstated my actions as much as possible. I was rewarded with a tiny giggle.

I hopped up and lent over her. "Nothing under there Annie, get some sleep. I will be back in the morning," I said straightening up and tried to walk away when I felt a pull on my trousers. Without looking back I sighed and stated reassuringly "Annie, I promise you, I will be back in the morning before you wake."

If anything the hold on the material got tighter. I turned to see tears once again streaking down her rosé cheeks. I felt my face softened as I knelt down next to her and whispered in her ear; "This is your grandfathers," slipping the necklace out of my front pocket and into her soft palm. Our family crest. It represented dauntless courage, faith and sincerity, justice, perpetuity and protection.

I explained to her gently "It will bring good luck and bravery, keep it tonight and in the morning you can give it back to me like I promised I would be," I would have to have it back in the morning. If my father got wind that I left our crest in the hands of an eight year old girl he would be beyond furious. It could only be worn by women when they were getting married to a Cullen man.

She sniffled once more and nodded, hugging my again before I walked back to her door. As I was closing it, the feeling of trepidation flooded through me again. I heard myself whisper my promise again before leaving down the hallway to the front entrance.

---- Later That Night ----

I ran down the murky cobbled street, torch lit, and high in the air, heading towards the sewers that came from the main city of London, with what seemed to be an entire mob of angry and frightened men.

We were coming up on the big drain on the end of the tunnels. It was bent out of shape so a large group of people could fit through at once. I saw ghostly figures lurking in there, their red eyes glaring at us. One by one they zipped out of the drain and fled into the streets, but there were still a sum trapped.

A few men threw their torches at the monsters, attempting to set their shimmering skin ablaze. They were clearly panicking. There were other people building fires further down the drains and on the other exits. There was nowhere they could run now.

Except they saw a slight gap in between our crowd. One tore past me and outside. Most of the villagers followed but four or so of us stayed behind, watching the remaining vampire's burn. One was terrified and jumped over the building blaze. A flame lapped at his foot and he fell to the ground, slightly shocked.

He quickly regained his composure and before I could touch my torch to his clothes he was already carrying me away into the streets, clearly delirious, muttering to himself and growling lowly in his throat.

It threw me to the side of a building and crushed its teeth into my neck. At first it was just a twinge, so I struggled against his hold, but then burning submerged my body into agony. It was white hot and coursing through my veins. I vaguely heard villager's shouts and howls. The vampire holding me dropped me to the cobbles and ran.

Despite the burning I pulled an arm up, pushing against my wound. It was the single most painful experience I had ever had. All the same I was coherent enough to know that if I was to be found I would be killed. I looked slightly to my left, noticing a pile of rotten potatoes. I grunted and dragged my aching body into the bottom of the pile, getting ready to silently wait out hell.

---- 3 Days Later ----

I felt the fire retreat from my heart finally, after what seemed like years of agony I could breathe again without feeling the need to scream until I shattered the windows. I pushed my way out of the mushy potatoes. It was misty outside and yet I could see everything perfectly as if it were a clear, sunny day. I could see the tiny specks of water vapour within the mist that surrounded me. My throat burned violently as I breathed in. A scent, equal to that of the finest cuisine bathed the air around me.

I stood up, faster than I thought possible, ready to eat this food like a man would eat his last supper. I peered round the corner and saw a blonde haired woman swiftly walking with a basket resting in the crook of her elbow, in the crisp morning.

I figured what it was then. It was this woman. She was the one who smelt…delectable…I guess one taste couldn't hurt. NO! No, it most definitely would. She could be a daughter and wife or even a mother. I could not take her away from them.

With stinging eyes, I realised I would never be able to see my Annie ever again, nor my wife, Mary, or my sons Charles and William. I tried to remember their faces, but everything was distorted, like looking through muddy water. My attention was quickly drawn from my grievances as the blondes hair swayed and revealed her mouth watering neck to me.

With Herculean effort, I looked away, attempting to drown out the sound of her steadily thudding heart that only increased my desire to bite into her pale thin neck. My hands began shaking the heartbeat came towards me. I could barely control myself, but they were just coming closer and closer until they stopped in front of me, in the alleyways mouth.

"Excuse me sir," she said in a timid voice. Her hot breath blew across my face and my craving grew hugely. I opened my eyes menacingly, but just before I was going to pounce I saw my reflection.

There reflected was a monster. It was a blood thirsty beast, the worst kind of demon, a sinner…a vampire. My blood red eyes were reflected in her dark. "Are you alright, sir?" she said politely. I saw my fathers face in front of my vision then. It was disappointed and disgusted. I could not do this. I couldn't take her life.

I saw the pounding of the vein in her neck, strong and steady, while using most of my strength to look back in her eyes; I used the last to nod curtly, once at her, taking large strides away from the alleyway and into the forest. Once I broke through the line of the trees I pushed forwards, my legs pounding into the moist ground.

_Goodbye my Annie, I broke my promise. I'm so sorry, sweetling._ I thought as I ran hard and fast deeper into the maze of trees.

---- A Few Months Later (… A Cave 1667) ----

I was absolutely disgusted by what I had become. He burning sensation never got easier. I figured since blood was the life source to vampires I would try killing myself through starvation, and it was not working very well so far. I had already tried numerous methods to kill myself already.

Some of these included attempting to drown myself in a lake I passed by in my first week; however I found I could survive without oxygen. I also tried jumping off the cliffs I came across, but again I had no such luck. I was stuck as this…monster for eternity.

I was currently curled up in a ball in the depths of a cave, barely sane and in the same torn, bloody clothes I had when I was bitten.

I perked up. The sound of thumps reverberated through the air in the cave, and an almost delicious scent came with it. I jumped up immediately, forgetting completely that I was trying to starve myself. I raced out of the cave and pounced on the first moving thing I saw, draining it quickly. Then moved onto the next one, and then another, until I could bare not to anymore.

I looked around at the massacre I was sure to have just caused, but instead of seeing humans, as I had expected, I was surrounded by a large herd of deer. The only thought running through my mind at this moment was, _'maybe I don't have to be such a monster'.  
_

---- Sometime In The 1700's (Volturi Castle) ----

"Carlisle, please I beg of you, do not leave us. You must realise that this is not normal; your food source is _not_ normal!" he became angry with me. I turned to meet his crimson eyes with my golden ones, attempting not to flinch with the harshness coating his voice.

"Aro, my friend, I can't live here any longer. Do you not see what you're doing? You are killing for killings sake, not merely to survive but because you live for the sport," I stood up and walked calmly over to the window.

I looked over the sky, the clouds hiding the setting sun, in a sea of colours; red, orange, yellows, blues, purples – it was magnificent. Without turning back I said tranquilly "I shall see you again Aro. Give you brothers my best wishes," and with that I slinked out of the window, crawling down the side, facing downwards.

Onto the New World.

---- 119 – 218 Years Later (Chicago 1918) ----

I watched the disease spread through his being, infecting every single cell. His forehead was covered by sheen of sweat, and he was quivering so much he was close to falling off the bed.

"Please, Dr. Cullen," a weak, but feminine voice began. She coughed and leaned into a handkerchief, which she held to her mouth. She drew it back to find blood covering the off – white cloth. It barely made my throat itch anymore.

She continued "Please. Save my boy, in any way _you_ can." She said it in such a tone that made me believe she knew what I was, but before I could ask what she was implying, she was gone. I pulled the sheet over her head and watched as the nurse I had called wheeled her to the morgue.

I looked back down, guilt smothering me. I would save him. He was like a son to me, and if he wishes to stay with me, he will be my first new companion in this existence; Edward Anthony Masen, now Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

---- 3 Years Later (Wisconsin, 1921) ----

I smelt a familiar smell, painfully familiar, as I was walking past the morgue. I opened the door gently and glanced around the room, hearing a weak heartbeat, but not seeing where it was coming from. I walked closer to the faint, uneven thuds.

I do not know what compelled me to feel like this, but I felt as if I must save the person down here from their deaths.

I rounded one of the beds and saw where the sound was emanating from. I remembered her instantly. I had treated her back in Ohio for a broken leg. She was only 16 at the time.

She was beautiful, I could see, even if most of her bones appeared to be broken. Her caramel hair fell in loose ringlets around her face; her lips were nearly white as if she really were dead. Her breathing was so shallow a human could not even tell it was there.

With a heavy heart, I bit into her neck and wrists, before picking her up and running as fast I could towards home, and towards Edward.

---- 12 Years Later (New York, 1933) ----

The scent of blood filled my senses. I could tell there was a lot of it, and it was close by. I began to speed up through the streets, heading towards the source of the smell, on my way passing a group of drunken men, one who I recognised to be Royce King the Second.

They were loud and rowdy and several people were leaning out of their windows complaining and telling them to quiet down. I barely took notice of them as I broke into a run down the street.

There, lying in a puddle of her own blood, barely breathing and half naked, was Royce Kings fiancé…maybe she could be to Edward, what Esme is to me. They could be mates…

---- 2 Years Later (Tennessee, 1935) ----

Rosalie burst through the door, breaking it off the hinges and damaging most of the plaster around the doorframe. She wasn't breathing and I immediately saw why. She was holding in her arms a large, bear-like man, who was bleeding profusely.

"Change him Carlisle, please change him," she said so passionately and desperately it was hard to say no; that it would be unfair. But as soon as I saw her eyes – the heartbreak in them, I knew instantly what was wrong with her.

She had subconsciously found her mate and he was dying in her arms. I nodded solemnly and bit into his skin, mentally preparing to wait through the screams again.

---- Sometime In The 1950's (Somewhere I Don't Remember ^^; Hey! I Cant Remember Everything) ----

I hurried to the door and opened it, curious as to who knocked on it. I looked out to see a tiny girl, with pixie like features and a tall blonde man, with a whole host of scars adorning his skin.

I felt slight intimidation upon seeing the scars but that was wiped away without delay as if I had never even felt it.

He was looking at me warily, but the small vampire had a huge smile painted across her face. I smiled warmly back to her as Esme and Rosalie came up behind me, also curious.

The small girl spoke: "Hey! I'm Alice and this is Jasper, my mate. So which room is ours," she asked as if she knew we would not refuse. I looked to Esme who was excited at the prospect of more children, and to Rosalie who was looking rather defensive of her home and family.

I looked back at them, studying them for a second, before smiling kindly and moving away from the door. Esme clapped her hands and said in one of the most excited tones I have ever heard her use, "right this way," and led them upstairs.

---- 50-ish Years Later (Forks, 2009) ----

My life had changed so much of these years. I had lost my old family, but I now had an almost whole new family; my beautiful wife, Esme, my two incredible daughters, Alice and Rosalie, and their mates and my sons, Jasper and Emmett.

The only one we need to complete our family is a mate for Edward. He gave me a withering look as I passed on my way to work and sped off to the other side of the house.

Poor boy. He thinks he is complete in himself but he isn't. Of course not. I don't even think he realises how much he broods and mooches around this house.

I knew he was listening so I said loudly and firmly in my mind; _'One day Edward, you will find her, and when that day comes I will be the first one to say I told you so.'_

I heard him chuckle. That boy is too stubborn for his own good.

* * *

**Ohhh Ouch, My Fingers Have Blisters! D:  
****Haha! I Saw This Vid On Youtube  
****And All I Could Think Of Was:  
****That! That Is What I Would Do If I Ever Met Kellan Lutz**

**OH YUM! Ooooo Kellan In Prom Night YUM!  
****Haha!  
****Look For:  
****Dramatic Lemur **

**:D THERES A RAINBOW OUTSIDE MY WINDOW!  
****Im Gonna Follow It, Find The Leprechaun, Leave The Gold And  
****STEAL HIS HAT!**

**Lols! Reviews! Loves! x x B.W.W**

* * *


	4. Coffee: Worst Substance Known To Vampire

**:D Fastest Update Ever!  
****Yay!  
****And In The Last Two Chapters  
****Its Had All Dates In It-  
****No, It Won't Be Like That Anymore  
****That Was Just Showing People What Had Happened  
****To Both Of Them In The Last 300 And Whatever Years  
****And No, Bella Doesn't Know Her Parents Names –  
****I Didn't Remember Mine Until I Was Like 10  
****^^;  
****But She Does Remember What They Look Like**

Chapter 3 Coffee – Worst Substance Known To Vampire?

* * *

**BPOV  
**

My first day at Forks hospital. Can I just say, I hate it when male doctors and nurses that look old enough to be my grandpa hit on me. I've already been asked if I was filling the new 'naughty nurse' position around here by a man who was about forty years old. Jesus he's older than my daddy was when he went missing!

I signed in at reception, with a woman thankfully sitting behind the counter. Jesus, if I had any other male contact in the next year it will be too soon. She handed me my pager, my badge and a ton of paperwork. I loved my badge. I was basically one of those one where it says the name of the hospital, my picture and details about my actual job in the hospital and my name. But the best bit was where it said 'FULL ACCESS' on the bottom in big letters where as most employees only get limited access, so basically, I can go anywhere from the morgue to quarentine.

_It makes me feel special_, I thought, grinning widely internally.

I have to share an office with a man, which I am really unhappy about, called Mr. Lambert, who was apparently a consultant. I didn't even know why I would need an office. I haven't had one before; I was just a surgeon. I quickly glanced at my papers. Ahh, heart and lung surgeon this time, but I was also on call in Accident and Emergency for when I don't have any surgeries to perform. I shudder to even remember the last job as a gynaecologist.

I knocked on the door to my new office with my knuckles; of course I could have opened it myself, being a vampire and all, but got to keep up appearances right. The door was opened by a worn looking man.

His dark hair was beginning to grey and there were crows feet scrunched up at the side of his face. His grey eyes were kind, friendly and inviting. His mouth was pulled up and opened in a pleasant grin, revealing a straight but slightly yellowing set of teeth.

I was listening closely to his heart beat and breathing. If the heart beat and breathing sped up it meant I was in deep shit for the next few years, if it stayed the same it meant I was safe in this office. His heart beat stuttered slightly but didn't speed up. Yes! I was safe with this man at least.

"Come in dear, I assume you're the new Dr. Cullen that has the entire town talking?" he said while ushering me in.

"Thank you, and yes I suppose I am. Everyone's been talking?" I asked unsure of what this could mean. It would be bad to attract so much attention but I do want to make friends.

"Of course they have. Not every day we get a new surgeon, let alone one as young as yourself," he said chuckling at the end. I set my stuff down while he was talking and grabbed the coffee mug he was holding out to me. I steeled myself and sipped the hot, black liquid that sank down into my stomach, keeping my composure. I've had to do this many times and I could now even make it seem as though I was enjoying it, even though I'm really thinking '_well it's going to be fun to vomit later on, isn't it.' _God have mercy in heaven, black coffee is probably the worst substance I have ever put into my body.

I licked the sickly remnants off my lips saying a quick thank you again. "Will they be approaching me to get gossip?" I asked hesitantly. I knew damn well it wasn't going to be a fun experience if they all would. He shrugged and replied:

"For the first few months, but it will eventually die down," my pager went off at this very second. I looked down and saw I was needed in A&E, "you better get to the locker room and get down there, ducky, want to make a good impression on the first day," he said confidently. I liked this man. He wasn't talking to me like I was some piece of meat; he was talking to me like I was a sophisticated woman.

"I should probably do that," I said nervously. Even though I've done this so many times, it was always nerve-wracking on the first day, "thank you Mr Lambert," I said setting down my empty coffee cup down on my desk.

He chuckled, "Please Doctor Cullen, call me John," he said sitting down at his desk, "Mr Lambert makes me feel older." I turned as I was walking and replied with a warm smile.

"Only if you call me Bella," I opened the door and slipped out. I smiled to myself. One friend made; one who wouldn't hit on me that was. I saw heads turning as I walked swiftly towards the locker room. It was empty inside. My pager buzzed again as I found my white Doctors coat, pinned on the badge and turned towards the door.

Sliding the white coat on, a name on the men's side of the locker room caught my eye, causing me to freeze up. _'Dr. Cullen' _. I slid the sleeve up and looked at the pendant on my wrist. I had the chain wrapped tightly around my wrist, weaving in and out of the semi-circles so it couldn't work its way into my palm.

The royal blue background which it once was had now faded to a deep teal, almost black. The lion, hand and shamrocks had been somewhat chipped away at the edges, and the silver had turned golden slightly, but still here it was in all it's glory, surviving more than four hundred years. **(AN; More People Had It Before Carlisle, Blates)**

I frowned and speed walked back to A&E. I heard the shouting all the way back from the locker room. Two men were throwing insults at each other, obviously intoxicated, with two scarcely dressed blondes at the side egging both men on. They were being restrained by a number of staff, while some were getting ready to put them into a drug induced sleep.

Just as one doctor was about to shove a needle through the skin of the more sober and less hostile of the two, I put my hand in the way. She looked at me confused while I said "that will not be necessary," and pushed him back into an empty examination room.

He was breathing heavily and pacing. He was glancing back at the door, through which shouts could still be heard. I began to get the things ready to stitch his face back together, while he made a break for the door.

Without looking up I said, "Sit your ass down before I sedate you for a few hours. We can do this the easy or hard way," he paused and turned to me, angry. Seething actually.

"You want me to sit while that fucker out there steals _my_ girl, while keeping _his_ girl on his other arm?!" he shouted. I listened warily and heard the other man hit the floor.

"They've sedated him, now do you want me to do that to you or are you gonna do what I say?" I can be quite stubborn at times. Really, I give what I get. If the patient is a nice little old lady, I'll be polite and respectful as she is to me. If I get some sleazy stripper who snaps at me all the time, I'll make sure not to give her any pain medicine.

He calmed some and sat on the edge of the bed, making the paper crinkle. I walked over to him, jabbed a bit of morphine into his forehead and began cleaning and stitching the long cuts together. "My names Doctor Cullen," I started, "mind if I ask you your name?" he mumbled his name to me, obviously unhappy. I pulled a little harder on the stitches. Impolite boy.

"Well Kyle, care to tell me how you managed to get all of these cuts?" I inquired. I needed to know because they've obvious called security, who I can hear calling the police right now and they would all want a statement. Joy…

"That man whore out there stole my woman," he shouted, not at me but out of frustration. I giggled quietly.

"_She's _what this fight is all about?" I had an idea, but come on; they look like woman you would see on street corners.

"Yes _she _is," he replied scathingly. He was awfully coherent when he was drunk if he could hear the emphasis on the word 'she' and realise why I'd done it.

"What exactly happened?" I asked. I really wanted to know. I thought Forks was a quiet peaceful little town.

"We were at the bar and I was getting Lydia a drink, when that wanker came and shoved his tongue down her throat. I smashed the glass on his back and gave him a few good'ns. I can't wait to kill the bastard," he said quickly. I could literally see smoke pouring from his ears.

"Did she pull away?" I asked as I cut the medical string on one line and began on the other down his cheek. I barely noticed the blood anymore. It now only caused a tingling in the back of my throat, making me want to cough.

"What?" he said confused, obviously a bit too into his revenge scheme plotting to hear me.

"I said did she pull away?" I asked patiently. I will bet any money the answer is no. He looked down.

"No. she didn't," he said shortly. I tisked and jabbed a tiny bit of morphine near a cut on his collarbone. I cleaned it and began stitching again.

"Well she obviously doesn't deserve you. Do you really want to be with someone who goes off kissing other men?" he mumbled a 'no' back so I continued, "I really don't know you and probably won't get to know you after this but no one should be stuck with a person like that. I'm serious, don't get with her. She might be good for 'a humping and a dumping' but no where near good enough to fight over," I said as best I could in this century's language.

He didn't reply, but let me carry on working on him. I asked him if he had anything else that was wrong and he said his stomach was hurting. I pulled his top up to reveal nicely shaped abs (for a human that is) and many blotches of red and purple. I silently rubbed on a cream that would help sooth it and make it go away faster, before telling him to roll over and doing the same to the few bruises that littered his skin there.

I led him to the desk in A&E, updating his medical records and formally discharging him from the hospital, before he was handed over to security. He turned and thrust his hand out to me smiling slighty. "Thank you Doctor Cullen," he said seriously.

I smiled. "Just doing my job Kyle," I said warmly. If I had a cent for every time I've said that, I would be able to buy a Bugatti Veyron with that money alone.

"No I mean… thanks for knocking some sense into me." His smile became more pronounced and I gave him a big grin back and winked. It's nice when people actually listen to you. Just as I was walking back to my office, through A&E I caught a scent I never thought I would smell in a hospital of all places. Another vampire.

**CPOV  
**

"Carlisle!" Alice sung as she descended the stairs, practically dancing towards me. "I have a surprise for you," she sang, bouncing up and down in front of me. I smiled down at my daughter… my daughter; the words have so many meanings to me.

It means my sweet, eccentric, physic pixie who is a constant challenge for me. It means the beautiful, egocentric blonde model whose attitude puts most people off even trying to befriend her or her siblings. And it also means the tiny, innocently curious, sweetling whom everyone adored.

My biological daughter. Annabelle Mary Cullen. I internally cringed at the name. I had broken the most important promise I had made to her. I didn't come back, and I knew she was waiting for me. But how could I return. I was a monster.

I came out of my reverie after someone cleared their throat from across the house. _Sorry Edward,_ I thought. I felt sorry for him. He had to hear me beat myself up on a daily basis over it. Not a day goes by when I don't think about her. Human memories fade, but not the last one I have of her. Her tear stained face, her messy brown hair, her tiny fists clutching our original family crest. The memory was heartbreaking, and heat warming at the same time.

"Yes Alice?" I asked warmly. She and Rosalie may not be my biological daughters, but I love them all the same. She grinned up at me practically vibrating in her stone skin.

"There's someone working at the hospital. Someone new. She's a vampire!" she very nearly screamed. Her smile was a mile long. Another vampire? At the hospital? I smiled at the thought; maybe there was hope for our kind after all. I ran to my car, after a quick kiss from my beautiful wife, Esme, eager to get to work and meet the new employee.

I drove through the streets faster than normal. I don't know why, but I felt a pull leading me towards the hospital, getting stronger with every inch that passed under my tires. I pulled into a parking space and dashed, human speed, into the hospital. An odour passed through my nose. One I truly never thought I'd smell in a hospital until Alice told me this morning. It was the sweet, tangy scent of another vampire. Freesia, orange and vanilla.

I walked up to the receptionist, flashing my best smile. She was momentarily dazed. "Julie," I said, composed, "I heard there was a new doctor here…" I trailed off expectantly. Her eyes were glazed over. She shook her head slightly.

"Oh yeah. Um, she's working as um…" she zoned out for a few seconds. I waited patiently; it was used to this, "a heart and lung surgeon, yeah, that and she's in A&E too," she finished in a rush. She appeared keen to stop talking and just stare at me.

"Thank you," I said politely, though really I just wished to get away from her ogling. I sped down the halls, following the barely there scent. It stopped at an office. I looked up at the name 'Mr. Lambert'. I decided to chance it. I knew she had been in here very recently.

I knocked on the door and opened it to see only the human consultant shuffling through files. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. "Dr. Cullen. Nice to see you this morning, what brings you up here?" ah. I remember this man. He works with a lot of my patients and most of the staff here.

I cleared my throat lightly, still half hidden behind the door. "I was wondering if you knew where the new arrival was," I said hopefully. He grinned largely.

"Ah yes. Another Dr. Cullen," he chuckled. _Dr. Cullen? _I thought curiously, _Perhaps a distant relative of my sons or daughter? _"Beautiful lass there, if I were twenty years younger I wouldn't hesitate to ask her on a date," he said animatedly, but not in a perverted way. Not easy to pull off, but he managed to do it.

I shook my head slightly. Of course he would, she's considered beautiful by all humans, she's a vampire. "I think she's down in the locker room. Her pager just went off," he said indicating with his thumb, left. I nodded and thanked him starting down the corridor again after closing the door. My excitement climbed higher as I reached it. I quickly opened the door to be greeted by no one but the fresh scent of a vampire.

I flitted to my locker, took out my lab coat and shrugged it on, running a hand through my short blonde hair. I glanced around quickly, noticing immediately the locker on the female's side that had a brand new brass plate on, adorning the words _'Dr Cullen.'_

I jumped as my pager went off; not simple to do with a vampire, though to be fair I was deep in thought. I was needed in A&E. I sped down there, following the exact route the other vampire had taken down the hallways. When I reached the Accident and Emergency area I caught the man who had just been sedated before he hit the floor.

"They've sedated him, now do you want me to do that to you or are you gonna do what I say?" a stubborn voice said from behind the door, in a sweet smooth tone. I immediately knew it as the other vampire's.

I carried the unconscious man into one of the empty examination rooms and began working on him, slowly stitching him up and checking his vitals, all the while listening to the conversation going on in the other room.

She was patient with the man and confident with her opinions. I worked faster on my own patient now that I heard them leave; I didn't want her to get that far away from me, but as I saw I still had three more cuts to stitch up and their footsteps were fast fading, I decided to give up and try again later.

I worked at vampire speed, seeing as there were no other people in the room aside from me and an unconscious man, and was finished very quickly, handing him over to another nurse to sign him out.

I paced down the corridor to the office where I knew she was.

**BPOV**

Okay, now I'll be honest here: I really thought I shit myself after more than 300 years of not even using my digestive system.

I was panicking. There was another vampire in this hospital. I was on other coven's territory; and that coven was undoubtedly larger than my lonely coven of one. I clicked the lock shut, even though I knew that would barely faze one of us.

I could here barely-there footsteps come down the hallway: the other vampire's footsteps. If I had a heart it would be hammering out of my chest. I looked around the empty room with a frown on my face, frustrated with the lack of hiding spaces. I stopped breathing as a knock sounded on the door.

I didn't move an inch. The door knob jiggled slightly, but then was left alone. I heard the footsteps carry on down the corridor. I let out the breath I had been holding. Why did they just give up?

**CPOV**

They were trying to avoid me, to avoid confrontation. But one day soon, I will find out who this vampire is; this vampire with the surname also Cullen.

* * *

**OH MY GOD!  
People Today!  
I Have Dislocated, Or Severely Bruised My Right Ring Finger  
Its Got Interesting Shades Of Green Purple And Blue Over It  
Typical – I Have A Exam On Wednesday  
And I Am Now A Cripple  
D: It HURTS  
And When I Type I Keep Touching It Or Bending It  
OUCH!  
And That's Why The Last Bits Seem A Little Rushed-  
Theres Too Much To Write About For When They First See Eachother**

**In Other Words, The Chapter For My Other Fic,  
**Assassins Of Volterra **May Take A Little Longer Than First Anticipated  
Cause I Is Incapacitated  
OH YEAH!  
I Know How To Rhyme. **


	5. Harry Houdini

****

Sorry This Is So Short-

**I Deleted Quite A Bit Of It – In Fact More Than Half**

**I'll Tell The Reason After This  
****Rest Assured It Will Come Up Soon  
****After I've Gone Through It Countless Times.**

* * *

**BPOV **

-A Week Later (11:56pm) -

_Thank the lord_, I thought as I clocked out once again. I was quite possibly the luckiest vampire in existence; I had managed to avoid being approached by this other Dr Cullen and had only had one close encounter.

I was doing my rounds, checking everyone I had been operating on was recovering well. I turned the corner and there stood a tall man with short, slightly wavy blonde locks, a pale neck and from what I could see, a muscular back. But wait! – I'm forgetting something! Oh yes, I remember. He had no heartbeat. I had immediately turned on my heel and headed back the way I came. As I was walking I could feel his eyes on the back of my head and hear his attempts to flee a flirtatious nurse.

After that I had kept my eyes and ears open. There is no doubt in my mind they would not be alone – the only reason I don't stay with someone is because I prefer to not live with filthy human drinkers. These vampires would either see me as a threat (in which case they would kill me) or an asset (in which case they will try to get me to join and kill me when I wouldn't).

I couldn't deny I was scared as hell.

**CPOV  
**

- Same Day (11:58pm) –

_Jesus Christ_, I thought irritably to myself as I left for home. I was the unluckiest vampire in the world, I was sure of it; I had not managed to approach this other Dr Cullen enough to be able to speak with her.

I only had one opportunity to talk to her, but had missed it due to a flirtatious nurse that I had tried to get to…well for lack of better words, piss off…of course I had to be polite though – I was a gentleman from the 1600's after all. I had to watch as she speeded back down the corridor, waves of mahogany hair tumbling past her shoulders almost reaching her waist swaying behind her.

I was basically her second shadow now. I would mostly go wherever she would go if I knew she was close. But if she ever stopped anywhere I was just minutes too late in getting to her and then was help up again before I could carry on after her.

I was hoping her coven wasn't too big; I both did not want to be seen as a threat or be threatened. But to be either of those I first had to contact the elusive vampire. It was easier said than done. It was like trying to keep Harry Houdini in a straight jacket - impossible.

I couldn't deny that I was exasperated.

* * *

**Right Then:  
People Are Probably Thinking  
WTF! She Hasn't Updated In Decades  
****And Now We Get This Scrap Of A Chapter**

**Well It Would Have Been Like 4000 Words Long  
If I Hadn't Have Gotten A Certain Review On My Other Fiction  
**

**I Actually Got A Review Saying I **_**Killed Twilight  
**_**And, Well Basically That It Was Shit.**

**Needless To Say, I Was Pissed, Sad, Afraid And To Top It Off My Confidence Plummeted.  
I Know That Says A Lot About A Person  
Here I Was Getting Decent Reviews From**** The Majority  
Then One Person Says Something Bad And Manages To Make Me Cower In A Corner.**

**I Know It Makes Me Seem Weak, But People Saying Things Like That -  
****It Actually Scares Me.**

**So The Reason You Don't Have A 4000 Word Chapter Is Cause  
****I Want To Thoroughly Brainstorm Everything I'm Currently Working On Which Is**_**  
Like Father, Like Daughter**_** And  
**_**Blood White Wolf**_** (Not Uploaded Yet)**

**So Sorry Guys**

**I Really Am  
I'm Should Be More Strong Minded, But I'm Just Not Like That  
x x **


	6. The Unknown Known

**Well...Wow  
****I'm Actually Speechless For Once  
****I Got... A Lot Of Reviews To Say The Least  
Thank You To Absolutely Everyone Who Gave Me Alerts, Favorites And Especially Reviews  
They Made Me Feel So Much Better  
:D  
I Love You All!!  
I'm Happy Now (:**

**Remember This Was Actually Meant To Be Part Of The Last Chapter  
So This Is Night And Technically Both Of Them Should Be Off Work  
But Hey  
It Would Be More Fun To See Bella Squirm In Her Thirsty Vampire State Right **

**:D Oh I Am Evil Muaha!!**

**The Unknown Known – If That Makes Sense...It Means Carlisle's Unaware Of Something That He Knows But He Doesnt Know...¬¬**

* * *

BPOV

My pager went off as I walked swiftly down the corridor to the parking lot. In fact I heard practically every doctor's pager in the hospital beep. I unclipped it from my thin black belt; _TRAUMA MAJOR – A+E _flashed across the screen. I joined the few doctors that were running down the hallway. God, they are so infuriatingly slow.

When we reached Accident and Emergency I stopped and looked at the utter bedlam before me. Shouts filled my ears as people on gurneys were wheeled through the doors, paramedics above them, holding up bags of IV fluid and performing CPR.

The undiluted smell of blood hit me harder than if I walked into a lamp post. It made my mouth fill with venom and my throat burn as if I had eaten chilly peppers. I swallowed down the venom and moved to the first person I could get to.

The paramedic with them rushed out everything they had to say to me before dashing off again. I didn't here most of it. Just random snippets like I was listening to a radio station with barely any reception. "Car collision... truck… pile up... chest… breathing."

She had a collapsed lung, I could see by just looking at her. She was coughing, writhing on the bed, clutching her chest attempting to get enough air in. I could here the sucking noise so there must have been a hole in there somewhere too. I got some nurses to hold her arms to her side and felt along her ribs. None were broken so she must have had a small tear caused by pressure or something. Just to look normal, I pulled the stethoscope from around my neck and put it on both sides of her chest.

"Collapsed lung," I said to the flustered nurses, "get her up to ICU (Intensive Care Unit), on a respirator and booked into surgery," I continued as I moved away. I moved up to the next patient. His face was cut up badly and he could barely breathe. I could see his ribs moving under his skin with each breath he took. I put my head next to his mouth, listening to his wheezing breathes and ragged heartbeat. I also heard a flopping noise.

...Why am I getting all the patients with things wrong with their lungs? He had a punctured lung. Before I could move my head away, he coughed up blood; and I just happened to be in the way. Some landed right beneath my nose and my throat flare again, making me painfully aware of the fact I hadn't hunted in almost ten days. I told the nurse to get him to ICU as well and get a breathing tube into him.

"I'm seriously fine," a velvet voice said in almost a pleading manner. I turned to see a man, obviously a vampire, trying to reason with a nurse who was holding a needle. I thought about letting this play out; it would be quite humorous to see the poor nurse's face when the needle didn't go in, but then thought better of it. I couldn't risk exposure for any of our kind.

I saw the blonde doctor give a glance to the other blonde vampire from where he was busy attempting to resuscitate someone. As I rapidly walked to the vampire, wiping the blood from my face, I couldn't resist giving him a _'what on Gods great Earth do you think you are doing' _to which he gave me a withering look.

"That's quite alright Nicola, I've got this one," I said firmly. The vampire stared at me in mild shock as I led him to a bed and pretended to give him an examination.

"Why did you do that?" he asked confused.

"Save you from the evil needle? Or the nurse who wouldn't willingly leave you without a phone number…or at least a quickie?" I said mockingly as I looked into his coal black eyes.

He smirked and I left him to a different nurse who I told not to let anyone tend to him except for me and Dr. Cullen. I glanced back at him and looked him over. He had honey blonde hair and a slight southern accent that would be undetectable to a human. He also had many scars littering his skin. His eyes were burning with thirst and he was not breathing. I passed Dr. Cullen who was giving an injection to his patient.

I said under my breath: "Get him out of here before he attacks the next thing that moves." Dr Cullen nodded to me, acknowledging my warning as I set off to fix the collapsed and punctured lung.

---I'm Gonna Skip For Two Reasons A) I Have No Idea How They Fix Punctured And Collapsed Lungs And B) I Really Can't Be Arsed To Be Totally Honest With Everyone---

I leant my back on the wall, heavily. That was the closest I had been to slipping up since I worked in the receiving room in the Navel hospital at Pearl Harbor. I definitely needed to hunt.

Deer. No; moose. I need to go to...Montana then? Yeah, Montana. Well at least I knew my next 'extended trip' location. I breathed in deeply. The scent of detergents and vegetation filled my lungs, expelling the bitter taste of venom.

Gentle footsteps interrupted my attempts to quell my thirst. I knew it was working. I could almost feel my eyes turning lighter. I concentrated on the London massacre incident; that always managed to block everything else out, except the horror and self-loathing, which was always my companion.

I saw the remains, the torn limbs of town's people. Innocents caught in the hungry eyes of a predator. The blood, the blood that tasted so sweet, so right; yet so completely wrong. The sound of young men's cries and bones crippling, crumbling to dust under my fingertips. The brutally crushed skulls and ripped necks. The smell –

"Well done out there today," a silky voice interrupted. My eyelids flew open, but stayed trained on the floor. "I appreciate what you did for my son, you barely know us, yet you saved us from exposure. I thank you for that," it continued. I kept focused on the floor; with such intensity feared it would end up cracking. I couldn't help but feel recognition at the voice. I'd heard it so many times before, but I'd actually never heard it at all.

"I want to invite you to my house tonight. My family is anxious to meet you, as am I, Dr Cullen," he said. I allowed my eyes to trail up his beige slack covered legs and blue button up shirt and white doctors coat clad chest, to his broad shoulders and muscular neck.

My eyes quickly flickered to his, intending to show just the right amount of respect that would ensure I wouldn't get turned into a pile of ashes, but as soon as I met the honey coloured depths I couldn't look away.

CPOV

I'd finally cornered the vampire. Finally. I was astonished by what she had done for Jasper. Only vampires who knew the vampire in trouble would bail them out. I began to study her.

BPOV

I took in his blonde hair, lighter that the sunflowers that grew in the prairie near our house.

CPOV

Long brunette curls hung around her face and draped over her small shoulders.

BPOV

The high cheekbones that graced our entire family.

CPOV

Her button nose; straight, pointed and adorably small.

BPOV

The plump pale pink lips that were stretched into a uncertain, cautious smile.

CPOV

Large, glazed over doe like eyes.

BPOV

I had by crest crushed in my palm to the point I believed it was going to snap in half. I released my hold on it only slightly, but kept it in my hand, safe and unseen.

CPOV

Something about her felt painfully familiar but I knew I had never seen her in my vampiric life. I knew her so well. I couldn't put my finger on it, but as the thought of her being a doctor passed through my mind I felt a swell of pride wash up in me. I couldn't understand anything.

BPOV

I understood now, everything. The disappearance. The name. The recognizable attributes. I felt pity and repulsion at the thought of all he had to endure. I know something new now.

CPOV

I know something I hadn't before though.

BPOV

He was my reason to be here.

CPOV

This woman was important and I had to know why.

BPOV

My Daddy.

* * *

**I Know, I Too Hate Flickery Bits,  
But I Had To Get Carlisle's Thoughts In There As Well Without Doing A Massive Chunk.  
Sorry ):  
And Sorry About The Chapter –  
It Was The Last Bit Of The Last Chapter, But I Took Most Of It Away Again, Even From This Chappy Now -  
So It Was Basically A Filler  
And  
There Won't Be Any More Big Accidents  
For The Hospital To Sort Out  
There Would Be Too Much Then  
Psshaaawrr  
So R&R  
The Next Chapter Will Be Better  
Trust Me, She Meets The Family And Carlisle Finds Out  
OH! *Le Gasp!***

X X X

**OH! And If Ive Made Any Medical Mistake -  
Like Technically One Of These People Should Be Dead...  
Sorry - Im A Teenager Studying History, Art And Sociology For Options, Not Health Care**


	7. Little Cherub Child

**Hi People!!  
Now I Want Everyone To Help Me Decide  
To Have HPV Jab, Or Not.  
Here Is My Main Trouble For Deciding  
For: 70% Less Chance Of Getting Cervical Cancer  
Against: 3 People Have Died And Two Have Become Vegetables…Well Paraplegic But I Like My Term Better.**

**Oh Yeah, I Don't Like It When They Have Incredibly Ostentatious Cars  
In Fictions For Just Normal Every Day Cars,  
But Since Carlisle Has One I Will Have Them.  
So The Mercedes…They Wont Be McLaren's  
They'll Be Something Like The CLS 55 AMG  
Nothing Too Flashy ;)**

* * *

I smiled as I followed the black Mercedes which held my daddy inside, with my own silver Mercedes – what can I say? Great minds think alike. My already wide smile, if possible, widened. I had my daddy back. All this time I was just hoping he was somewhere up there, watching over me, with mother by his side and my two brothers and I could meet up with them all one day.

I wish I hadn't avoided him. I've already missed so many years of having my father – well Carlisle – with me and now I just want to curl up into a ball clutching to his side forever.

I understand why he didn't recognise me, I mean I was seven the last time he saw me, but it stung all the same. I thought back to the other blonde vampire. He had children. Had…had he…replaced me?

My face dropped and I felt myself sink into a disheartened mood. Oh god, I hoped not. One of the reasons I never wanted a coven was because I didn't want to replace my real family, but he had an entire family. A new wife, maybe, daughters and sons that make him proud. I was almost certain they were going to want my story and it just wasn't in me to lie.

I found my self wondering how he would react if he found out that his daughter was changed at fifteen and has been alone for slightly more that three hundred and thirty four years.

I glanced down to my wrist, seeing my crest staring back at me. It was my most prized possession, but its probably time it was returned to its rightful owner.

We turned into an almost invisible drive way and continued through thick trees along a dirt road. I saw we were coming up on a house and began inspecting it. It was possibly Victorian, but I could only guess. It was surrounded by various different types of well kept plants and flowers. It was colourful and… well to say the least, it was perfect. The house was painted pristine white and was very large. You could see a few slightly raised or discoloured patches in the wall…kind of like a large object had been thrown through it – or ran through it. The glass of the windows was spotless. Someone enjoyed cleaning then.

I parked up beside daddy and got out. "This is beautiful," I voiced with a smile on my face. Daddy returned my smile with a warm, loving one of his own.

"Indeed, my wife loves to decorate," he said with an incredible amount of adoration saturating his tone. Wow. He never even spoke to mother in a tone like that, ever.

I followed him up the steps and heard many people wander around inside. Before we reached the house Carlisle called out to his family to come to the living room. The wandering footsteps stopped and all flashed to one room in the house.

We entered and I felt a wave of awe flood over me. The entire downstairs was practically a whole room, though there were some walls separating different place, like the kitchen and living room. There were probably no doors for convenience; I had many a time accidentally run through a door when I was in haste. It seemed that the total back of the house was made out of glass.

I was led through a wide hallway that had several mementos hanging off walls, but the one that caught my eye was one I recognised – not well but I remembered it all the same.

A large wooden cross hung from the wall. I saw the carving marks that my grandfather had made while he hand made it himself. I saw the grains of the oak it was made of. But probably most alarming, a saw my grandfather looking at me with a stare of repulsion and disappointment. My eyes flashed to the floor. I knew he would be turning in the unmarked mass grave he lay in when I had been changed, and I thought for sure my daddy would be too.

I looked up and was met by six pairs of darkening golden eyes. One pair were that of the man I saved from exposure earlier today, and one pair belonged to a bouncy little cherub child, who looked like she had been changed at just a little older than myself.

A set belonged to a honey haired woman, who greeted me kindly by hugging me gently and welcomed me to their home, introducing herself as my daddy's new wife, Esme.

The next couple of eyes though were mesmerising. He was breathtaking, but thankfully for me I didn't need it. His deep golden eyes stared frustrated back at my own near black ones. His bronze hair was in messy disarray a top of his head and his facial features were strong, and masculine. He seemed to have been changed at an age close to mine, much like the cherub child. From what I could see, he would be lean and tall, but muscular all the same, when he would be standing. I found it hard to tear my now wide eyes away from him.

The next two sets of eyes were that of a very muscular man, with a wide smile and cute child-like dimples at the corners of his mouth and a jaw- dropping blonde that managed to knock my self-esteem down fifty points just by being in the same room as me.

The man I rescued stood and walked to me, shaking my hand gently. "I'm Jasper," he said in a deep voice, "thanks again for earlier." A smile crossed his lips as the cherub bounce up beside him. "And this is my wife-"

"Alice," she cut him off, bringing me into an almost strangling hug. "We're going to be great friends," she said, a grin plastered on her face. I just smiled back at her, slightly afraid of what that would entail. In all my years I'd never really had a friend; I'd moved much too quickly to make any true ones.

They both sat down on the love seat and the man with kiddy dimples jumped up and scuttled towards me, gathering me up in a massive hug which lifted me off the ground about a foot.

"I'm Emmett!" he said proudly. He grinned and let me down. The blonde shook my hand and regarded me with cautious eyes. Of course I could understand… sort of. I was a stranger and in her eyes a threat to her family. I knew she was fiercely loyal just by looking at her demeanour. "Rosalie," she said curtly, let go and sat back down on the couch by the bronze haired god.

He stared at me for a second and walked over to me with a bland expression, but I could see curiosity and frustration brewing in those golden depths. His hand touched mine and a shock coursed through my hand. It went up my arm, into my heart and spread through my veins all over my body, leaving a warm tingling sensation in its wake. "Edward," he stated simply.

And then he just walked away! I nearly ripped my hair out in frustration. I saw Jasper smirk from the corner of my eye.

I sat down on the lone chair that faced the others. It felt like everyone was crowding around to see a new freak animal at the carnival. All I would need are some bars and a second head and the image would be complete.

Daddy spoke up. "Everyone, this is Isabella," I cringed when I heard my fake name, "as you know," he continued, "she works at the hospital with me," he said before turning to me and saying; "Isabella, this is my family."

I smiled nervously at all of them. "Hi," I greeted quietly.

"So, Isabe-" I cut Esme off.

"Please call me Bella," I said quickly. Never had I wished I had made that name more than I did now.

She smiled at me, "Bella, why are you here?" she asked trying not to sound rude. I smiled back reassuring her no offence was taken.

"I exhausted all the small towns and cities England has to offer, so now I'm starting on American towns," I explained. "I never like to be in one place more than once. I get anxious and jumpy when I do."

"I see you are of our diet. May I ask how you came across it?" Carlisle asked, formally. It was so strange having him talk to me like this. For a moment I wondered if my daddy was completely lost, before I quashed the idea down.

"I made it up myself, but I never expected to find any other animal drinkers. Most vampires are not so receptive to the idea," I finished quietly as looks of disbelief passed across the family.

"You're alone?" Jasper asked quietly. When I nodded, he carried on "How do you maintain your control?"

I thought carefully about my answer, before hesitatingly saying it. "It's not so much the idea a family keeping me in line. It's the fact that if I were a human drinker I would bring pretty much all around shame for both my father and grandfather." I was looking at Carlisle while I said this.

"How were you changed?" Rosalie asked bluntly, but it seemed as if everyone perked up and listened hard.

I sigh and looked at my feet. Mmmm._ Will he reject me? Will he accept me? Will he reject me? Will he accept me? _The questions kept repeating in my head.

I looked back up to them, my eyes flickering to each of theirs. I looked at my hands in my lap. "I was born in London in 1659," I started. Daddy looked astonished. I let my fake accent revert back to my real accent before continuing; the original London accent, not the cockney you hear now.

"My family was well off. We weren't rich, but we were comfortable. I was the first of three surviving children," I said, sorrow lacing my voice as I remembered my cute little baby brothers Charles and William and the two that never were.

"My grandfather and father were pastors, so you can imagine how it would bring even more shame to them taking human lives. One night, while my father was out hunting for vampires, witches and werewolves alike, he went missing. He never came back," my voice lapsed into whisper at the last bit. I looked up to daddy who was studying me with his piercing eyes.

"My daddy was practically everything to me. He attempted to teach me how to read and write, but failed, as I could never read the really long words and when I tried to write, the words came out as a scrawl of unrecognisable letters," I laughed slightly at the memory of many pieces of parchment with ink sprawled across them laying on the floor.

"When he went missing the family fell apart. Mother fell into depression, leaving me to care for my two twin brothers. It wasn't easy, and for a while I thought I was doing okay for a seven year old. But a few months later the plague came."

My head fell forward and I stared at my knees. "Charles was the first to go, then William and finally my mother," I said. I looked at Carlisle who stared at me with anguished eyes. He knew. He knew it was me. But I still carried on with my story.

"I made a friend, a fellow survivor of the plague. His name was Matthew. He owned a book shop down the road from where I lived. We could only meet up at night because he was twenty one and it was highly improper for that day and age." I paused.

"We spent hours discussing cures and remedies that were in some of the medical books. We were equals in a time of inequality and it felt good to have a friend."

I sighed. This wasn't the fun part of the story. Rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands and brushed them through my long hair.

"One night as I was making my way to Matthews, I was attacked. I guess you could tell who found me." I chuckled mirthlessly. "I was someone's meal that night but for some reason they stopped."

I looked up solemnly into my daddy's eyes and said grimly "I was fifteen then." His expression broke and he looked close to crying if he were able and looked like he wanted to hug me tight, tell me everything is okay, but he was frozen in his spot.

"I woke up three days later, not knowing anything of what I had become. The vampire had left me alone in the snow. There were villagers shouting my name and not knowing what it would result in I breathed in, getting ready to shout back."

Jasper looked at me sympathetically, as did most of the others, but Carlisle looked either wrecked or angry – I couldn't tell the difference. Maybe it was both.

"I slaughtered a third of the remaining villagers that day. All sixteen that had come out to find me were my first meal. I killed them all and once I'd see what I had done I ran." I closed my eyes and shook my head, attempting to get rid of the images ingrained in my memory.

"It was the most delectable thing I'd ever tasted yet it was so wrong. I ran deep into the forest and hid in a ditch for a few months. I just wanted to die. I figured I'd try starvation first, but all that happened when I tried that was the thirst became unbearable."

"It wasn't long before a doe passed me. When I realised it had blood in it I realised it was food and when it turned its back I drank it," I said smiling slightly, "I was pleasantly surprised when I found my eyes turning golden. It was an unexpected perk of vegetarianism I found."

"I've been travelling for a while now, never staying in one place too long, bouncing back and forth across the country. I began to control my thirst and went into medical school. I never go to high school. It seems like something I would loath. I hate testosterone filled, perverted little boys attempts to court me," I said with a disgusted look on my face. Alice giggled and nodded along with the other 'teens'.

A whisper brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see my daddy with his head in his hands, shoulders hunched and quivering slightly. He was shaking his head and saying the same thing over and over again. He was in denial. He couldn't believe it was me. He kept say "no, this is wrong, it shouldn't be like this." Yes, this is wrong. Vampires shouldn't exist all together.

His family were looking at him in worry, and concern. Edward was looking at me in wonder and Alice in complete and utter contentment and happiness. Their looks both made my heart soar and confused me to no end.

Carlisle stood shakily and, as he spoke his voice was rough and croaky. "Annie?" he asked in a whimper. I threw myself across the room and into my daddy's embrace. Hs strong arms wrapped around my little frame, his head buried in my thick hair. My face was pushed against his chest. I breathed in his scent. He smelt like apples and cinnamon. He smelt like home.

* * *

**Sorry There Wasn't Really Much Humour,  
But It's a Serious Chapter ): DAMN!  
Lol  
I'm Not A Serious Person Really So It Was Hard ):**

**OH!  
And Don't You Love How Many Jokes Have Sprouted From Michael Jackson's Death  
I Mean, I'm A Fan Of His Earlier Work  
But Some Of These Are Bloody Hilarious**


	8. Seeing The Similarities

**Aha! Back Off Holiday Finally.  
Jesus, Everyone Down There Is Either An**

**Old Farmer Person That Lives There  
Old Tourist People Who Decide To Visit There And Clog Roads Up With Their Fucking Caravans  
And Their Whiney Tantrum Exploding Little Grandchildren.**

**UGH!  
****Anyways  
****Hope You Enjoy This  
****Cause It Took Me Forever Cause I Wanted To Make It Long (:  
****X x X**

**And One Last Thing. Later On There Will Be Lots Of Italic Writing –  
They're Mini Flashbacks Before Anyone Asks!  
They Do Go From Happy Memories To Worse Ones And From Youngest To Oldest.  
They Were Basically Carlisle Remembering Random Things From His Human Life**

**When Bella Mentioned It Or Did Something That Reminded Him Of It**

* * *

**CPOV**

I smiled as I saw the silver Mercedes still following me. I was worried at first she would simply drive away from me. I thought I might have to get out and chase her on foot, but here she is, sticking close behind my own black Mercedes. I chuckled slightly – _Great minds think alike,_ I told myself.

My smiled faded slightly. I have a big family. A big family equals lots of intimidation; especially when you see Emmett and Jasper. I can just hope she sticks around long enough, though if she does run it'll be because of Emmett. God knows he sprouts idiotic jokes when the timing is least right.

When we were coming up on our home, I looked out the rear view mirror to see Isabella gazing at it with awe and then confusion as she saw the large hole we had fixed from when Emmett had pummelled through it.

"This is beautiful," she said as I went to meet her at her car. My smile became one of complete adoration as I though about my wife, Esme. She had worked day and night for a whole week trying to perfect this home. In my eyes, if she is there it is home no matter what it looks like. I heard Edward scoff lightly. I thought merrily to him: _'one day you'll feel exactly the same way'._

I got no answer in return so I replied to Isabella. "Indeed," I said, "my wife loves to decorate." I also told everyone to go to the living room because we had a guest.

I led her up the steps and through the door. Once we were inside she stopped, looking around with wide eyes. I guided her through the wide hallway. She glanced at everything, he eyes bouncing from one item on the wall to the other. Her gaze settled on my fathers cross. I thought she, like most vampires in the house would be confused as to why it was there. I mean it was a bit strange – something that we were supposedly afraid of was hanging in the hallway. But her reaction was different. In her eyes I didn't see amusement and mystification; I saw shame and self loathing, before they flashed to the floor.

I stopped, as did she, in the entrance to the living room. My family were all there watching her with cautious curious eyes and she looked at them with almost the same expression, lingering for a slightly longer time on Edward. Esme started with the introductions, her as my mate and gave her a warm embrace before coming over to me and hugging my waist.

Jasper came next, thanking her again for what she had done and Alice after, who brought Isabella into a crushing hug and squealing as her usual energetic self. Emmett pulled her up into another overwhelming hug and then came Rosalie.

I admit, I was quite afraid that she might spit and hiss at Isabella, but was pleasantly surprised when she shook her hand and brusquely stated her name instead of trying to rip her throat out like she would an enemy vampire.

Edwards greeting was much the same, but when he touched her hand his eyes widened marginally before he retreated back to the couch and when he did I saw frustration clear in both their eyes.

I took my seat on one of the couches with Esme and the rest of the family surrounding us. Isabella sat on one of the lone chairs, I suspect feeling very much like a roadside attraction.

I spoke up to break the short tense silence that had quickly accumulated between us. "Everyone, this is Isabella." I noticed she flinched here as I addressed my family. A strange response to something so trivial as her name. "As you know," I continued, "She works at the hospital with me," I said, and as I did I saw a sharp gleam of awe enter the rest of the family's eyes. They had been living with me for decades, yet none still got used to the fact that I was working with blood all the time. I turned to look at Isabella who was staring up at me. She had an unidentifiable expression in her eyes was mixed with wistfulness and recollection. Nevertheless, I said to her politely "Isabella, this is my family."

She seemed to suddenly become nervous all of a sudden, as if she didn't like the attention, but said shortly in a quiet voice, "Hi."

My wife was all but bouncing in her seat (something that Alice neither hid nor was ever ashamed of) to talk to her. "So, Isabe-" her harmonious voice began but was cut off quickly.

"Please call me Bella," she said hastily. Ah, this must have been why she flinched. She must not like her full name. Esme smiled warmly and complied.

"Bella," she asked "why are you here?" she said attempting not to come off as rude, but she is like a mother hen. She needed to know if this Bella is a danger to the rest of the family, and if so Esme will surely become overly protective.

Bella smiled back showing that she meant no harm and that no offence was taken. "I exhausted all the small towns and cities England has to offer, so now I'm starting on American towns. I never like to be in one place more than once. I get anxious and jumpy when I do," she explained. I nodded slightly. I think every vampire is anxious when the move to a town they've been to before. All of us were afraid of exposure – well more afraid of the Volturi, but still.

I asked the question I had been dying to ask since Alice had told me there was another Vegetarian. "I see you are of our diet. May I ask as to how you came across it?" I asked formally. I detected a glimmer of disappointment before it was washed away with sadness.

I was thinking that maybe she had heard it from one of the nomads that had come across our coven, or even from Aro or the other two brothers, but her answer was shocking. "I made it up myself, but I never expected to find any other animal drinkers. Most vampires are not so receptive to the idea," she said slightly scornfully.

I was stunned. That means she's never met another one of us. She was alone. She managed to keep up the diet without support from a family. It reminded me of my early years, before I came across Edward and his mother.

"You're alone?" Jasper asked quietly. Bella nodded and Jasper asked the question that was buzzing through all our heads. "How do you maintain your control?"

She thought carefully. I could almost see the cogs in her brain working. - _I watched her face crumple up into confusion. Her 11 month old chubby face look like she was trying to solve the meaning of the universe instead of what one add one was. She gurgled happily then and slapped her hands on the table repeatedly. I grinned. Ah the joys of parent hood. Soon she would be running around and being courted by the young men of the town. My face flattened out from my grin and Annabelle squealed her baby laugh once more. I slowly backed out of the room hoping to seem innocent and jogged down the hallway away from the mess Annie had made in her pants. Ah the joys of parent hood, I thought once again hoping and praying Mary would change her this time. _- She answered slowly; "it's not so much the idea of _a_ family keeping me in line. It's the fact that if I were a human drinker I would bring pretty much all around shame for my father and grandfather," she said. Wow, her reason was practically the same as mine would have been before I got my family. She was gazing at me while she said this, and to be perfectly honest I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She fascinated me – not in the way Esme does, but in a similar way that my children used to. **(AN: I Used To Do That! Ha! They Thought I Was Just Being A Happy Baby But No! I Was Planning World Destruction With My Terror Filled Nappies Of Doom! LOL)**

"How were you changed?" Rosalie asked bluntly. _Does she have any subtlety?_ I wondered in my thoughts, which was answered by Edward with a smirk and a quick shake of the head. Bella sighed and look at the floor. She looked like she was trying to figure out if she should tell us or not._ Is she getting a lie ready?_ I asked to Edward silently. His brows puckered and his shoulders moved up and down by an unperceivable amount.

Bella raised her head and her eyes flickered to us one by one before she looked back down. "I was born in London in 1659," she started. I felt my eyes widen and mouth slightly part. That was very close to the time I was changed. Very close.

"My family was well off," she said her, what I now knew was a fake American accent, was replaced by an old Londoner accent. "We weren't rich but we were comfortable. I was the first of three surviving children," she continued, an ancient sorrow lacing her voice. I had three surviving children. Wait... Cullen...1659...no, I must be going out of my mind.

"My grandfather and father were pastors, so you can imagine how it would bring even more shame to them taking human lives." I understood; all too well. My mind flickered back to a crystal clear memory – one that I wished I could forget. I remember the delectable scent of that first human. The woman whose life I so almost took, but instead saw the tiny beautiful face of my wife, of my daughter and sons and finally of my father.

"One night, while my father was out hunting for vampires, witches, werewolves alike, he went missing. He never came back," she said, her voice lapsing into a whisper at the final sentence...as if he had broken the most important promise he had ever made...I went missing. I never went back to Annie...I broke my promise.

"My daddy was practically everything to me. He attempted to teach me to read and write" – _a small girl lay on a hard wood floor, lying on her stomach with her feet up in the air and elbows propped up. She was scrawling something, using a quill grasped between her tiny fingers and a pot of black ink, which she had used to make endearing blotches of incomprehensible letters on the pieces of parchment that lay around her. She raised her head to grin, toothlessly at me, her deep brown curls framing her beautiful toddler face. I brushed a few stray strands from my Annie's face and kissed her forehead, before she went back to scribbling. _– "but failed as I could never read the really long words and when I tried to write, the words came out as a scrawl of unrecognizable letters," I felt as though I'd just been submerged in water for a long time. I wanted to gasp for air- for the oxygen I don't really need, but the breath was caught in my throat. Annie chuckled – I mean _Bella_ chuckled. I truly was losing it.

"When he went missing the family fell apart. Mother fell into depression, leaving me to care for my two twin brothers." There; that proves it. Mary would not have gotten depressed at my disappearance for neither of us truly loved one another. It's all in my head. "It wasn't easy, and for a while I was okay for a seven year old. But a few months later the plague came." But...the plague came a few months after I had left hadn't it. Edward looked at me curiously and then back to Bella.

She took a deep breathe, like she was about to take the plunge and stare at her knees. "Charles was the first to go, then William and finally my mother." She said it quickly as if she were afraid. – _"Daddy," a timid voice called. I glanced up to see Annie stood in her sleeping robes, still. "I knocked over my potty again" she said almost too fast for me to hear. I took a second to process that before heavily sighing and dragging myself from the sofa, grabbing Annie on the way back up to her room. _

I couldn't move, for surely if I did I would physically show my torment that was so plainly shown in my eyes. No – it couldn't be. But it was. Annie. Annie was alive...in a sense. My Annie. My sons and ex-wife died not months after I had left. I could have helped them. Moved them far into the country side away from the disease if only I had stayed home that one day when Annie told – no begged me to. I had never hated my existence more. I had inadvertently caused the deaths of my ex-wife and two sons. But if Annie survived the plague, how is she here, changed?

Edward was looking over at me in shock, turning over what I had just though in his head. _That's why she so familiar. _I thought to him with a tiny smile. At least it's not all bad. I'm not losing my mind at least.

Annie carried on with her story after a short pause. "I made a friend, a fellow survivor of the plague. His name was Matthew. He owned a book shop down the road from where I lived." I felt better at this. At least she had companionship, but what she said next left me blistering in fatherly protecting rage. "We could only meet up at night because he was twenty one and it was highly improper for that day and age." She paused, assessing my reactions.

"We spent hours" – what she was about to say would either make me want to go back in time and rip this man apart for touching my Annie or would suffice as reason enough to associate with him...for now – "discussing cures and remedies that were in some of the medical books" – I suppose that's...okay – "we were equals in a time of inequality and it felt good to have a friend." I was filled with sympathy now. I knew how it could be; of course I was never on the receiving end of the worse side of inequality but I still knew what some men would do to women.

She rubbed her and then brushed her thin fingers through her long mahogany brown hair. –_ "you have to go to bed sweetling," I said soothingly. Annie had been up all week with nightmares. I knew I shouldn't have told her about the monsters that hide under her bed. I internally hit the palm of my hand to my head. "Come now, its late Annie," the tired voice of Mary called from the door way. I sat up in bed and held her in my lap gently. Her mouth stretched into an 'O' as she yawned greatly and she smushed her hands into her eyes, rubbing furiously to relieve the itching. She then pushed her fingers through the hair that was very similar looking to the straw of her bedding right now. She nodded drowsily, sliding off my lap and padding along the floor. I fell back to the bed staring out the window at the red/pink streaky sky that indicated the coming of dawn. I didn't acknowledge the return of my wife and fell into an easy sleep. _

"One night as I was making my way to Matthews," she said. Anger and irritation filled me again at the mention of his name. I felt a wave of calm wash though me. I glanced over to Jasper, seeing him give me an odd look. "I was attacked." Now no one and nothing could stop the scorching rage and protectiveness that tore through me.

Jasper flinched and Edward glanced at him and then to me dubiously, obviously hearing how Jasper described my feelings. "I guess you could tell who found me," se said laughing humorlessly. She continued: "I was someone's meal that night," we all flinched at her wording, "but for some reason they stopped."

She looked back into my eyes solemnly – _her chocolate brown eyes stared deep into my own. She was studying the bags under my eyes and the bright red veins running through the whites of them. She followed the deep contours of my frown lines with a grave look on her own face. I knew I looked awful. Mary had just miscarried again and it stressed and saddened me to no end. Suddenly Annie grinned widely at me, her front two teeth only just grown back and the next ones along, gone. "Turn that frown upside and down!" she sang loudly at me pushing my cheeks up. She always did this. Whenever anyone was sad she said the exact same thing. It made me smile, of my own violation, how she always managed to make the day a little brighter. - _and said grimly "I was fifteen then."

I think even the blonde, pink-bubble-gum popping, hair twirling, flirtatious hospital receptionists would even be able to see through my inhuman beauty for one second to see the agony I was in. One might even be so courteous as to call another doctor, but then again maybe they would just carry on staring.

The crippling pain I felt was horrible. I'd just found out that my daughter, who I had thought lived a full healthy life having a husband and children was changed at the young, young age of fifteen _and _she was practically alone for years before that. She's been cursed to live this life alone. She's been alone for almost three hundred and fifty years! I wanted to run to her; set her in my lap just like I used to and rock her telling her that everything would be fine – _I swayed her shaking form back and forth on my lap. She was sobbing hard, her nose was runny and tears rained from her cheeks. Her face was blotchy red and her frazzled hair was sticking to her wet face _– and that she didn't need to be alone anymore; that everything was going to be fine. But I couldn't. I was paralyzed.

"I woke up three days later, not knowing anything of what I had become. The vampire had left me alone in the snow. There were villagers shouting my name and not knowing what it would result in I breathed in, getting ready to shout back." I could feel the dread well up inside me, - _This was not the first time I had been out hunting with fellow village men, but this time I felt anxiety leak into my veins. –_ much similar to the apprehension I felt the day I was bitten. Please tell me she didn't. She couldn't have. She can't hurt a fly.

She looked down, guilt and shame coating her expression. "I slaughtered a third of the remaining villagers that day. All sixteen that had come out to find me were my first meal. I killed them all and once I'd seen what I had done I ran." I closed my eyes. my innocent little angel isn't so innocent any more.

"It was the most delectable thing I'd ever tasted yet it was so wrong. I ran deep into the forest and hid in a ditch for a few months. I just wanted to die. I figured I'd try starvation first," - _The burning sensation never got easier. I figured since blood was the life source to vampires I would try killing myself through starvation, and it was not working very well so far. _– "but all that happened when I tried that was the thirst became unbearable." We really did think exactly alike.

"It wasn't long before a doe passed me. When I realised it had blood in it I realised it as food and when it turned its back I drank it," she said smiling slightly, "I was pleasantly surprised when I found my eyes turning golden. It was an unexpected perk of vegetarianism I found."

"I've been travelling for a while now," she continued "never staying in one place too long, bouncing back and forth across the country. I began to control my thirst and went into medical school. I never go to high school. It seems like something I would loath. I hate testosterone filled, perverted little boys attempts to court me," she said disgustedly. The girls chortled in agreement.

I put my head into my hands. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be her. This was so wrong; it shouldn't be happening. But it was. She told her story and it was so close to mine, so incredible intertwined that there was no doubt it was her. With a jolt I realised I was saying most of this aloud and if I know my Annie at all she would take it the wrong way and think I was rejecting her. I took my hands away from my face and stood up on legs that were similar to the consistency of jelly.

"Annie?" I said in a whimper. Though there was no uncertainty she was Annabelle, I couldn't help but notice her name came out as more of a question. Ignoring the strange looks the family gave me and her, she launched herself towards me. I opened my arms to catch her and brought her to my chest tightly. She was almost a foot shorter than me so her face buried in my chest and mine into her hair. I breathed in deeply. Freesia and orange. I smiled lightly. She'd been successful in her quest to get the freesias scents to rub off on her. And she smelt like the orange from the blossoms she played with around the house. She smelt like home.

**EsPOV  
**

I watched as she flung herself into my husband's arms and into an intimate embrace. I could barely contain the growl that rose from my chest. Carlisle had better have a good explanation for this. And why on earth did he call her Annie? Her name was Bella. Bile seemed to rise up in my throat at the thought of him knowing her more…thoroughly than we did.

**EPOV**

Carlisle breathed in the delicious scent of his daughter. She was beautiful. Her voice was lyrical and her hair was a gorgeous river of mahogany curls… and she was the most frustrating vampire I'd ever met. I couldn't read her mind like I could the minds of the furious and confused thoughts of the rest of the family, not including Carlisle and Alice of course. She was like the most complicated puzzle, and I was determined to figure out what she was and how she elicited these strange reactions from me.

**APOV  
**

Yay! A new sister! She'll be moving in soon! I was aware I was bouncing in my seat but I didn't really care. Everyone was super angry. They probably thought she was like…with Carlisle…or was with him before. Gross! Though I guess they didn't know she was his daughter. They knew he had a daughter and two twin sons but he's never mentioned their names. Too painful.

**JPOV**

I tried to block as many of the emotions out as I could. I couldn't understand why Carlisle had such a powerful reaction to her. I didn't even know he could hold that amount of anger in him when she told about how she changed. Everyone was either confused or angry or frustrated or joy. Trust my mate to be the odd one out. I put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to me as I looked at Bella with annoyed eyes. She and Carlisle had made all my family furious and I was eager just to tell Bella that she should take her leave now.

**EmPOV**

What the hell is Carlisle doing!? I glared at his back. He was hugging this midget vampire with such intensity I thought they were both going to combust. He was drinking her scent in like he would do Esme whenever she hugged him. He was hurting Esme and he was going the right way for a pounding. He let go, seemingly reluctant, which only made me more irate. He tucked her under one are and looked down at her with sick adoration. Without looking up he said: "This is Annabelle." He looked up at us now, flinching slightly at our expressions.

**RPOV**

I ground me teeth. She must have lied about everything then. The bitch. I looked at Esme. Her fury was fast becoming very evident on her expression. Her arms were shaking as if she needed to rip the ugly witch apart and to be perfectly honest I would need to help. Carlisle looked at Esme with love, not even unnerved by her expression. "She's my daughter." He said in a quiet voice.

**EsPOV**

I stared into his eyes. I could see the truth in them and started to turn things over in my head. Carlisle had three children two boys and a girl. He used to be a pastor. He was changed during a hunt…he always said he broke the most important promise. My eyes flickered towards her and back to him. The similarities were few and far but they were there. Carlisle's jaw was broader than hers but they had very akin chins. They had the same high cheek bones but the apples of hers were bigger – more child like. Her eyes were larger than his but definitely had the same shape. It was her. It was his daughter.

* * *

**Pwarr!  
That Was A Long One  
Lol!  
I Had A Massive Brain Wave Yesterday At Like 11 At Night  
And Didn't Stop Writing Until 4 Ish This Morning**

**OH! And Some People Have Been Asking Why I Make Bella And Carlisle Sound So Similar In Their Minds  
The Story Is Called 'Like Father, Like Daughter'  
They're Gonna Be Really Similar Lol**

**XXXX**

**BY THE WAY!!  
**

****

\/

\/

REVIEW

** PLEASE!!!**

\/

\/

\/


	9. Bureaucracy And Pervs

**Wow Its Been A Long Time  
****Woo!  
****IM BACK!  
IM BAAAAACK!  
**…**.Where Did I Get That From  
Was It Pirates Of The Caribbean…**

**Maybe  
****Mmmm  
****But Anyway!**  
**Yeah Sorry  
****Ive Had A Lot Of Bastard Problems  
****First I Had To Do All My Coursework  
Then My Hard Drive Had To Be Replaced  
****Then I Got Sidetracked By Xbox  
****But Then I Came Back  
****Aha!**

**Cheers Everyone Who's Still Sticking With Me  
****You People Are Bloody Patient I'll Give You That  
****If I Were You I Would Have Given Up On This Aggggges Ago**

* * *

"You're daughter?!" Rosalie spluttered out with a slight hysterical edge. Before she had talked everyone was slowly developing grins but now they seemed frozen; not moving, not breathing, just looking. It was sort of creepy. "How do we know that?" she asked haughtily, standing up and slowly circling me and daddy. "How do we know you haven't made everything up?" she hissed in my face as she passed. I tried not to cringe back, but seeing her venom coated teeth glinting in the light I couldn't help shrink into Carlisle's chest. "I don't believe you're even related to hi-"

"I know my own daughter," daddy said firmly, his arms wrapping tighter around my waist giving Rosalie a fierce glance. She looked taken aback, as if he'd never used that face on her; hell I'm sure he'd only used it once on me a few times in my life. She glared at me one more time before sashaying out the room.

Emmett stood slowly staring after Rosalie. He smiled apologetically at me before darting off after her. I looked down to my feet as the uncomfortable silence dragged on. I slowly extracted myself from daddy's arms and flitted back outside to my car, feeling my eyes stinging with trapped tears. I slid into the leather seat, and turning it on but as I was reaching for my door I saw a pale hand gripping the frame.

My eyes darted up to see Carlisle staring down at me with a distraught expression, even his eyes looked like they were rimmed red with tears.

"Don't go Annie, please don't go," he whimpered kneeling down outside the door so he was on eye level; "I've just got you back," he whispered almost pathetically. He thought I was going to leave for good?!

"I have to go hunting," I said with amusement filling my voice. He thought I was going to run from him? After three centuries. He's bloody nuts.

He relaxed and nodding seeing my onyx eyes. "Just wait for things to settle daddy. I won't be going anywhere," I said. He leant down and kissed my forehead before he shut the door and stepped back. I smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said. His eyes lit up and he nodded. He closed the door and stepped away as I drove back down the dirt road.

I relaxed into my seat trying not to over think everything that just happened but I couldn't stop my mind from wandering to when Rosalie blew up. He defended me. That might not seem too incredible to someone else but to me it was like getting dessert before dinner. I know I'm his real daughter but he stood up to someone who for all I know could have been with him for centuries; though I couldn't imagine anyone being with _her_ for any extended period of time.

I turned off their driveway and carried on…to…silence…the animal…that…so wants to kill the man in the condom suit on a bike going past my window right now. As soon as he shot past me the opposite way I rubbed my chin to get rid of the vampire equivalent to drool. Mmmm I need food.

In the rear view mirror I stared at me light golden eyes, not even paying attention to the car park in front of me as I rolled into my normal space at the hospital. I've almost managed to do the impossible for a vampire – I'm so close to being late, _unintentionally _it's not even funny.

After I had hunted I thought back on all the things that's happened to me since I became a creature of the night…which is a lot considering I've been alive since practically the dark ages. I've thought back on everything; meeting the first vampire, changing my first human…my only human, **(A/N: Trust Me, I Need That) **my invite into vampire royalty; they were nothing compared to finding my father.

So finally after just hours of staring into space, thinking, I'd set off back home, only to take not the long hot shower I wanted, but a short two minute one to wash the blood and dirt off of my body, get changed as fast as I could and sped out the door again.

So here I am now staring at the masses of paper work that littered my desk. It was literally piled up like a scale model of Mount Everest...or not, but I could actually see the table legs bending under the weight. Maybe I'm lazy or I really couldn't care less about this sort of stuff.

Its times like this I wish I was back in the 1700's where you just treated your patient, hope they live and either send them home to their family alive or in a body bag.

I shuddered in the doorway I stood as I remembered the horse hair wig I had to make and wear and the tights I had to use to tie my boobs down. Sexist pigs.

I reluctantly dragged myself to the over piled desk, which I might add also presented that damn cup of black coffee, though thank god Mr Lambert was nowhere to be seen, smelt or heard. I grabbed the steaming cup and poured half of the sickly liquid in the potted plant in the corner. Its not that it isn't a nice thought, god knows I wanted to return the kind gesture, but frankly he would be lucky if he didn't die from the bloody coffee. It would be just like me to think arsenic was sugar or something, they all smell the same to me.

I sat down and started to read, approve, prioritize and sign the pieces of paper at the fastest speed I could. I was almost a third of the way through when I heard those light footsteps echoing through the corridor. I didn't stop working as daddy slid in through the door. Bureaucracy has gone mad.

I stopped and bolted across the room, hugging him in greeting and sitting back down before my pen had even hit the oak table and continued writing as fast as I could.

"You caused quite the ruckus in the house yesterday evening," he said lightly as if I didn't feel like I was just butting into his new family's lives. My pen paused over the paper as I looked up to him. He had a slight amused smile on his face.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, looking back down to my paper letting remorse ebb into my chest.

"No, I don't mean it like that," he reassured. He zipped across the room, swivelling my chair around and kneeled in front of me.

"Everyone believes we're father and daughter, but they want to know why we never crossed paths. I mean, we are two of the oldest surviving vampires in the world that stay in the cities to live." I could tell he was hiding something, he was glancing at me, and even then he wasn't looking in my eyes, he was looking at my nose, or just underneath my eyes.

"Volterra?" I sighed agitatedly. Aro will pay once I figure out a fitting punishment.

"When were you there?" I asked when he nodded.

"1742" **(Totally Made Up ^^; Sorry)** I grimaced. I came practically right after that. I nodded and swivelled round again carrying on with my paperwork.

"Wait! How in the world did you know I went there then?!" He chuckled and leant on the table.

"You'd be amazed at how many favours I can call in. I called Aro." I made a disgusted, annoyed face. "Apparently you came but a few hours after I had left!" he exclaimed and shook his head disappointedly. "If only I'd taken up his offer," he said distractedly. You know when actors dramatically stare off into the middle distance when they're supposed to have a mini epiphany; yeah it was just like that, only he isn't a crappy actor from a mediocre film.

"He told me he'd had pretty much the same arguments from you that he had from me," he paused for a second looking down....almost guiltily. "I asked him about your past too; the parts I wasn't there for, but he said he couldn't tell me anything."

An easy smug smile slid onto my face. I would hate to have people rummaging around in my mind all the time. Kinda freaky. But then again I felt quite sorry for the greedy old man. I mean he has to see people's whole lives, start to finish. That means wetting the bed, watching Childs Play for the first time, puberty, first kiss, volcano - like spots, jacking off, first time with the opposite sex…or the same sex - everything...hundreds of times. That would be horrible. I mean don't get me wrong I love Childs Play but after about sixty times of watching Chuckie run around murderously with a knife it gets monotonous.

Unless he's an old pervert and likes seeing people in their alone time…blech. I glanced up at Carlisle and realized he'd been talking this whole time. "...unless you don't have a power."

I did that blank gawping thing half expecting dribble to slide down my chin. I shook my head slightly and replied hastily. "No I do have a power. Erm, no one can get into my mind basically. It's closed off."

He laughed loudly, throwing his head back. "I wondered why Edward was so aggravated,' I sent him a questioning look, beginning to write again. "Edward can read minds" he said delight still coating his voice. My pen paused for a second as another arrogant smile spread across my face. "I'm assuming you know he can't."

"You assume correctly," I giggled. Daddy sighed and I looked up. His face was saddened.

"You sound exactly like you did before-" his voice became strangled and he looked down avoiding my gaze. I quickly ran to him and hugged him around the waist from his side. "I'm sorry I wasn't there," he whispered digging his hands into the desk, most likely leaving imprints of his fingers.

I let him go and sat back down shaking my head. "You wont ever understand I don't care you missed most of my life. As long as you love me, I could be in Japan, far far away from you and the rest of your family for all I care."

Heavy foot falls reverberated through the hall signaling the approach of another human, but these I recognized as the slightly rotund Mr. Lambert. Before Carlisle even realized it was him, it was too late. His face was stuck in a folder and he was shuffling through the files. He sighed and dumped the folder on his table with a deep thump.

Daddy had taken on a more relaxed posture, unfurling his fists and resting his hands atop of the table and calmed his rigid shoulders, looking towards John with an amused smile painted over his lips as was I.

He turned around and jumped about four feet in the air, his heart pounding in his chest so fast I was afraid he would go into cardiac arrest. "Oh!" he said shakily as he grabbed the side of his desk and leant back on it. "Gave me a fright there you two," he said as his heart began to calm.

Me and Carlisle chuckled at the same as he looked up to us with narrowed eyes, not accusing a such just…confused perhaps. "You know Bella Dr. Cullen?" he said.

Carlisle barked out a laugh. "Well I should expect so. We've been cousins for…" he glanced at me so quickly I could barely even see it.

"22," I whispered quickly in such a high pitched tone that dogs a few blocks away began barking.

"22 years," he finished. His pause and my reply would have been impossible for him to detect.

"You're cousins?" he asked shocked. He glanced between us for a few seconds, before grinning and saying in a lightly happy voice; "my my, your family just keeps on growing doesn't it?"

He sat down in his chair, just barely blushing as it audibly creaked under its weight. Daddy smile at me and swiftly exited leaving me and John in pretty much silence, though I could hear his heartbeat as if I had a stethoscope to his chest.

I finished the last piece of paperwork off at human speed just as John sighed and leant back, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes with the one hand.

"Something the matter, John?" I asked him.

"No, well yes, perhaps." He sighed and rubbed his eyes roughly. He slid the file to me and I read the name at the top; Lambert, Alexia.

"Wife?"

He chuckled. "No, daughter," he said. A drop of moisture fell onto the table. I looked up to see him quivering and red faced. I slowly reached out my hand and picked the folder up flicking through the pages until I got to the latest addiction to the file.

I scanned through the words, only the diagnosis sticking with me. Moderately differentiated invasive ductal carcinoma of breast. **(…Basically Breast Cancer In Clever Terms I Think.) **

I hummed slowly in sadness. She was only 19. More salty drops landed on the table. "John, this is treatable, it's not too progressed as it is," I said quietly. He nodded in agreement and straightened up.

"You know it's strange. I've talked to hundreds of people who have cancer, but when it's your family it's completely different," he said cheerlessly. He took the folder from my hands and trudged back out of the room.

I slumped on my desk rubbing my own hands over my face, and, tying my hair up in a bobble I went to A&E to wait for anyone to come through.

* * *

**Oh I Remember Now!  
**'**I'm Back  
****I'm Baaaaack,' Is From Spiderman  
****I Am Just The Brillientiest!**

**Oh! And The Next Chapter Of Blood White Wolf For Those Of You Reading It  
****It Should Be Out By Friday  
****Cheers ****Buds!  
****LOVE YOU ALL!  
:D  
X X**


	10. Dangerous Secret

**Mmmm Sorry So Much Again  
****I Put EVERYTHING On Unofficial Hold While I Kept An Eye On A Possible Plagiarizer.**

**I've Decided That Since They've Put No More Chapters Out, I'll Just Put Another One Up Now.  
****But Their Story is Achingly Similar To Mine  
****And If It Continues To Stay Akin To My Own I Will Report It**

**I Don't Want To Seem Like A Bitch  
****But This Happened With Assassins And **_**I **_**Was Nearly Removed For It Until I Proved Mine Was The Original.**

**Anyyyyways  
****Thank you To Everyone Who Reviewed And Who Will Review – They're All Very Much Appreciated  
****Lol! Derren Brown FTW**

* * *

"Hey! No fair, that's cheating!" Emmett shouted. I giggled from my position on the couch as yet another Necromorph ripped him apart.

"It's a game Emmett, its not cheating, its using its artificial intelligence; something you are in dire need of," Jasper replied to his outburst not looking up from his book. I felt slightly disappointed that he'd replied. I'd been spending hours trying to get myself in sync with him and for a moment I thought I had. Emmett paused his game and turned around to stare at him with a detached look. I shook my head and turned back to my book, secretly staring at the blonde from over the page as the shooting resumed.

Jasper blinked and furrowing his eyebrows, sighing loudly in frustration. I copied just a nanosecond later but couldn't help but smirk at his actions. He reads all of these civil war books, yet whenever there's a small mistake he has a mini hissy fit. He turned the page at the exact same time as I did. And the next page he turned I did the same, and again. I frowned slightly and turned my own page. I grinned hugely as Jasper did the same.

"I'm sick of this crap!" me and Jasper jumped slightly and turned to Emmett. He threw the controller down breaking the second one of the week and stormed out of the room. I bit the inside of my cheek trying not to laugh but couldn't contain it as I saw Jasper doing the same.

"What are you reading?" I almost cried.

"Erm," I looked up at Jasper. I was completely out of sync with him now. "Nothing," I said curling further into the sofa.

"You've been reading it for seven hours straight but it's only a small book. What is it?" he asked again. I sighed and looked at the front before slamming the cover shut and running out of the house, shoved it in the boot of my car. No one would ever let me live it down if they knew I had Love Lessons. I would never hear the end of it; a three hundred and fifty year old woman with countless PhD's who should be reading huge sums of literature about the complexities of life…was reading a modern teenagers Jacqueline Wilson book. I couldn't help it though. I may be centuries old but I'm still a lonely teenager.

"Annie," daddy called from the porch. "I'm driving today," he said with a grin on his face.

I whined and glared half heartedly at him; "but you _always_ drive," I moaned out my sentence as I dragged my feet to the black Mercedes.

"That's because I am allowed to," he laughed at my petulance.

"I'm allowed to as well! I passed my test loads of times," I objected as I was climbing in.

He paused and ignored me for a few seconds. "I'm older," he said, effectively putting an end to the argument.

I sulked. "Fine then, Doctor Acula." I said stubbornly. I could never let him have the last say and I wasn't about to let him start. He turned to me confused for a moment, before figuring out what I meant and gave me a playful sneer. **(Inside Joke ;))**

I repressed my smile and crossed my arms, looking out the window at everything. It feels like nothing had changed at all, that we'd been doing this for centuries. I'd been with the family for a week and I'd gotten to know most of them so well; with the exception of Rosalie and Esme. Rosalie was still glaring at me every chance she got and between me and Esme, well it's awkward. I don't know what to say to her.

I jumped out the car as soon as it rolled to a stop and went straight to sign in with daddy, before leaving him and going up to my office to write a review this nanotechnology they use so much nowadays.

I began flicking through reports about using carbon nanotubes to heat up and kill cancer cells. To be perfectly honest it all sounded more like science fiction than science; then again I was from back in the day when they thought bad smells was what spread disease.

Once I'd finished reading I began to type up the review as fast as I could. This was getting tedious; I had to go through something similar to this in my old hospital too but it wasn't nearly this boring. For more than three hours I sat at the computer typing as fast as my fingers would go…well as fast as my fingers would go in between games of Spider Solitaire. Those signature heavy footfalls stopped just outside the door or a moment before he sighed and came in.

John came to his desk with a frown on his face. He looked more tired than he had all week. I knew he wasn't getting sleep because of Alexia. I knew before they gave her it that the chemo would be too intense for her small body to handle, and I'd told them as much but they didn't believe me. They told me I was wrong. Now she'd become even more ill because of it.

I quietly finished my review as John started mumbling angrily about 'idiotic chemotherapists' and their 'stupid judgments'. Carlisle cleared his throat stood in the open doorway. John looked up as well as me and gave my daddy a tense, but still friendly smile.

"We're going camping for the weekend Bella. Would you like to join us?" I cracked a smile when he wrinkled his nose at my name. He was the only one in the family that called me by my original name and point blank refused to call me Bella unless it's in front of a human that we both know.

I replied, knowing he meant hunting: "That would be nice, yeah thanks."

"I guess the love for nature runs in the family," John said with a chuckle in his voice, seemingly relieved his attention had been drawn away from the large file in front of him.

"I suppose it does, though I'm not too sure about her brothers," he emphasized the last word. I hadn't the heart to tell him about his sons who were very much like paupers, who I could barely feed one meal a day to and who were very sick through the last week of their lives. I sigh roughly in distaste at alerting John to the fact I wasn't actually an only child.

I glanced over to him. He was staring down at his daughters file with tears gathering but I could tell he was fighting them. I picked up the nanotechnology report and said firmly; "Carlisle, can I have a word with you privately for a second,"

For a moment there was an awkward silence. Me and daddy stared at each other while John looked between us. "I'll take that as my cue to leave," Dr Lambert said beginning to heave himself from the chair.

"No, no that's fine," I said quickly rising, "I was just about to take my break anyway." I put the report pointedly down on Alexia's file and followed Carlisle out the and into an unoccupied office a few doors down. I leant on the old desk and huffed again as daddy closed the door behind him.

"You know you haven't changed, you did that all the time when we made you take your monthly baths," he chuckled. I wrinkled my nose.

"Yeah but that was because you, mother and various other people had been in the same disgusting water before me. I probably got out filthier than when I got in!" All through my little rant daddy was shaking his head and smiling widely.

"You haven't changed at all," he said again.

"Anyway," I said "you really shouldn't be talking about family in front of John; not right now,"

"I know, it's just hard when I'm around you; you remind me so much of old times that it just slips out sometimes," I nodded slowly. I could understand that. I jumped onto the desk and let my legs swing back and forth, looking at the ground unsure of what to say next.

I could feel Carlisle's eyes on me but I figured I'd wait for him to talk. I never really started conversations off. It was a habit I'd kept from back when I was little. My mother was so angry when I just came right out and said her friend was getting fat in front of her. How was I to know you weren't allowed to say that? I went to bed without supper that night and I was told never to speak without permission and never to speak rudely to someone.

"You remind me so much of your mother-" I cut him off then.

"I'm not that strict!" I almost shouted, offended, but also kind of freaked out. He's been doing that all week; just randomly starting conversations with me about what I'd been thinking about a second before.

He laughed, "No I don't mean like that. You're so smart, and kind, and loving. And I look at you now seeing you completely grown up from the little girl I remember, saving people everyday," he paused. He was hesitant but seemed determined to say what he had to. "And I'm so proud to be your father, Annabelle," he said.

I smiled and pounced on him with a hug. So many times over the last few centuries, almost everyday I had wondered if he was pleased with the life I had chosen to have. Now that I knew he was, a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

After a few moments of contented silence: "Annie?" I hummed at him as a sign for him to continue. "Could you maybe try to make more of an effort with Esme?" and just like that the weight was back.

"I'll try but…I don't know it's weird," I said to him, not wanting to explain further.

"I don't want you to think you have to replace your mother with Esme but I just wish the two most important women in my life would get along better," he said. I would never admit to him but I did sorta think he was trying to get me to replace mother. I would make more of an effort, and even though I never had the best relationship with my stern, uptight mother she was still my real mother and I loved her and would never replace her.

We let go of each other and walked out of the office back down the hallway to the staircase. "Are you going on break too?" I asked him.

"No I barely ever use my breaks," he said going though the doors to ICU. I shook my head. My daddy is too hard a worker. I mean, I have really, really short shifts for the first few weeks but I'm still taking my breaks. I quickly descended the rest of the stairs and waved to the receptionist on my way out. She gave me a friendly wave back. I shrugged my coat on and walked to the bench that was just on the edge of the car park. I sat down and waited until no one was looking my way. I jumped over the back of the wooden bench and bolted into the woods that seemed to surround everything in Forks.

I just needed to run for a bit. I hadn't been around any blood and that was the problem. It was so boring having to do paperwork or reviews. I despised it. As I said before; bureaucracy has gone mad. I darted in between trees, over roots and narrowly dodged the branches that had grown further down the trunks of trees.

I loved how this pace was so untouched. It was so natural. The most modern thing they had here was probably satellite TV. The town smelt wonderfully different to the places I had lived before. It had an earthy stench to it. Not at all like the cities of England that just smelled of pure pollution.

And if you concentrated hard enough you could smell the salty ocean of the coast line of Olympia. I'd never ventured further than Forks to go to the beaches though. There was something wrong with the Indian reservation. It smelt like wet dog and rotten eggs. I stayed well away from it, though if my instincts didn't tell me I should stay far, far away from the place, I would have gone investigating a long time a-

My thoughts practically screeched to a halt. A growl rumbled from my chest before I told myself to stop. I could smell another vampire's scent. It was definitely not one of the Cullen's. They had nice, potent smells of warm harmless things. But this one reeked of danger, like wild and feral.

I turned and sped off in the direction the smell was coming from; thankful I was racing against the wind otherwise the stranger would have smelt me coming way before I reached them. I smelt it before I heard it. A human. Another growl threatened to roll from my throat but I swallowed it down, not wanting to alert the vampire.

I skid to a stop taking in the view before me. The vampire was just to the left and in front of me crouched behind and bush. He was staring at a camper, who was clutching his leg, panting and frantically looking around, his eyes darting between the trees. I grabbed onto the bark of the tree next to me and climbed up quickly settling on a large branch about ten meters from the ground.

The vampire below me let out a ghostly chuckle. It echoed through the trees. The poor terrified downed camper's heart pounded faster and adrenaline pulsed through his blood. With a jolt I realised what the rogue was doing. He was sweetening the human's blood with its natural hormones that are released when they get scared.

The human, surprising me further flung his body forward onto his hands and knees and stood up, balancing mostly on his right foot. My muscles coiled tighter as I tried to get closer to the tree branch to give me more momentum when I jumped off. The vampire shifted and flew forward from his crouch towards the human. I pushed off as hard as I could from my perch and slammed into his back sending both of us flying into the ground. Before the vampire could respond to my attack I pinned him to the floor with the back of his neck, making his face dig into the ground.

I looked for the human and found him leaning against a tree with his eyes practically bulged out of his skull at me. "Don't move" I ground out from in between my teeth. "Don't speak," I added as I saw his mouth start to open. The vampire beneath him kept struggling and growled louder and louder with each passing second. My own growl rumbled through my chest. My hand tightened and I pinned him down harder to the floor with my knees.

The human's heart wasn't calming at all and it wasn't helping either the vampire beneath me or myself. As soon as I had launched off my branch my instincts had kicked in; in other words the human's sweet blood was becoming more appetising to me with his every heartbeat. The vampire kicked me off and raced towards the human. I smashed into a tree and was about to jump at him again when Edward shot past me, flanked by Emmett and Jasper.

Edward grabbed the vampire by the scruff of the neck when he was but an inch away from the petrified man and Jasper and Emmett tackled him to the ground while Edward rounded on me with dark eyes. I flinched from the anger in them.

In the last week I had learnt that Edward was as protective as he was gorgeous. I knew he would be pissed at me for doing that. He would call it idiotic and irresponsible, but I would call it common sense. I wasn't about to let anyone eat a human around where I live now. I wasn't going to move away.

His mouth opened but I held my hand up before he could say anything. "Don't even say it," I looked at the man "I'm taking him to the hospital."

I walked slowly over to him, trying to seem non-threatening but it didn't seem to be working as he was slowly limping backwards staring at me with fear. "Are you sure it's wise? We should just leave him." I glared at Edward. Why would he think I could do that? "We're miles away from town. People will just think he got lost and imagined everything."

"I'm not leaving him out here. There might be others around," I said as I zipped over to the man sick of having him back away and grabbed his arm to stop him falling over. "How did you even know I was here?" I asked.

"Alice saw you," he said simply. "We'll meet you back at the house. Carlisle is on his way home. Can you run back?" he asked me. I nodded and watched as they fled to the Cullen mansion practically carrying the furious vampire with them.

I turned to the man "Hello sir," I said quietly. Edward and I had been conversing in too fast and too high a frequency for him to hear. Our entire exchange had lasted little more than half a minute.

He backed away further whimpering. "I won't hurt you. But you need to come with me. I'm from the hospital, see." I held my ID badge up. He squinted at the card and nodded slowly his eyes flickering back to his face. "What's your name?" I asked quietly, still standing quite far away.

He looked at me for a while. "Charlie Swan," he said confidently, almost as if it should scare me.

"Charlie, I'm going to have to ask you to get on my back," I said. His expression became dubious, "and close your eyes," I added.

I turned and bent my knees, indicating he should get on. For a few seconds he didn't move, but then he began shuffling forward. I felt him clamber on my back and helped him steady himself. "You're eyes are closed yes?" I felt him nod, and he realising I couldn't see him replied with a 'yes' out loud. "Good. Keep them that way," I said as I bolted back though the forest, tracing my scent all the way back to the bench.

Charlie's heart sped up again, hammering against my back. Either he'd opened his eyes and was seeing nothing but a big blur of colour, or he could tell we were moving fast by the wind. It felt to me like feathers caressing my skin, but to him I knew it would feel like he was on Sheikra at Busch Gardens. **(Class Ride!!)**

A few minutes later I stopped at the tree line near my bench and let him slide off. I looked back at him. He was staring at me with wide watery eyes – he'd opened them. I shook my head and pulled his arm around my shoulder and helped him limp towards the entrance. No need to draw attention to myself by carrying a man twice as big as me into a hospital.

"Can I get a wheelchair please?" I shouted when we walked through the entrance. The receptionist rushed towards us helping me set Charlie down on the chair even though I needed none at all. "I have to go," I said to Charlie and before he could say anything else I swept out of the room, but not before giving him a warning glare.

I went all the way to the other side of the hospital into the new private care ward. It was still being built and everything, so no one was in there. I stormed in; barely even caring I just broke one of the hinges. I paced quickly deep in thought wrapping the chain holding my crest to my wrist around my fingers. Now I was coming to my senses. I was starting to see the benefits of leaving Charlie in the middle of the woods.

What if he told someone? What if they came snooping around and found all of my fake documents? What if they dug deeper and found out what we were? The Volturi would come and kill us all and it would be my entire fault for bringing the human man back.

I looked at the floor and saw I'd actually worn away most of the polish. I glanced at my watch and blanched. I'd been pacing for an hour! It felt like two minutes but now I realised that I'd just been repeating myself over and over in my head. It was nearly the end of my shift, and before I went I'd need to have a word with Charlie.

I heard him mumbling to himself abut crazy super strong people trying to kill him a few floors down. I dodged anyone who looked like they were about to walk up to me and try to converse and kept my head down. There was someone in the stairwell so my hopes of taking it at vampire speed vanished; instead I ran down at human pace. I drifted into Charlie's room not paying attention to the heart monitor that had just sped up.

I picked up the clipboard at the foot of his bed and read through it. Just a broken ankle. He was waiting for it to be casted then he'd be off home. I sigh and set the clipboard down. I grabbed the railing and looked at him but kept my head facing down.

"Have you told anyone?" I asked almost in a whisper. I knew he only just heard it. He shook his head in response. "_Will_ you be telling anyone?" I inquired louder.

"No," he said in a rough voice. I nodded. That was the most I was going to do. I wasn't about to remove the danger to the secret by killing him and I wasn't about to threaten a bed ridden, middle aged man so I could only hope he was being truthful.

I had just reached his door when he stopped me. "Wait," he said. I stopped but didn't turn around "if you and those Cullen kids hadn't have come, would I have been killed by that man?" he asked. His heart sped up again. I wasn't surprised he knew the Cullens – everyone knew everyone in a small town like this. I turned round but didn't reply. I was sure the answer was clear in my eyes. "Thank you," he said a few moments of silence later.

I pivoted and sped out of the room, signing out and walked to my bench. Again I waited until no one was watching, jumped over the back and sped towards the Cullen mansion. I wouldn't wait to confront the vampire or put it off. Normally I wasn't the confrontational type, but I wasn't about to let this one slide.

I could hear the shouting as I ran up the driveway. A growl ripped through my throat. I bounded up the porch steps in two leaps and slammed through the doors, eyes blazing. They zeroed in on the back of the head of the vampire. He had shaggy black hair down to his shoulders that tickled my memory, but I ignored the feeling.

My growl became more pronounced and everyone went silent. "You endangered my family today," I said in a low dangerous voice. "You endangered an innocent mans life," I walked around to stand in front of him. He was looking at the ground, avoiding my gaze, "and you endangered our secret," I bit out through my teeth.

I'm sure I looked like Medusa right now; all I needed was the snakes and the image would be complete. If only he would look at me; perhaps I could turn him into stone. I crouched down and rested my elbows on my knees looking directly into his eyes. The rest of his face was shrouded in shadows, but there was no way I could miss the crimson glow of his eyes.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," I heard gasps from around me. I glanced at Jasper who was sitting next to the vampire. He, Alice and Edward were the only ones who didn't gasp. He nodded to me. He knew I wasn't going to do it. He could feel that, and Edward could hear it from Jasper and see it from Alice.

"Please don't," the vampire looked at me fully, picking his head up. My eyes bulged and I stood up straight and staggered a few back in shock. My breath whooshed out of me like I'd just been punched in the gut. My legs felt wobbly, like they had suddenly turned into the consistency of jelly.

"Matt?"

* * *

**:O Oh My Goddess…**

**Which Is From The Marked Series FYI  
Go Read It!! Its Amazing!! Like Chocolate Pop Tarts Mmmm  
****Or Bowling For Soup's A Really Cool Dance Song ;D**

**I Hope This Will Satiate You For The Last Few Weeks Too  
****This Was Originally Three Chapters, But I Condensed It Into One :) **

**Reviews Are Much Loved  
****However Long Or Short They Are  
:)**

**Thankyou Guys! X x  
LOVES!**


	11. Realisation

**HAPPY LATE NEW YEARS!!  
****AND HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY SOPHIE!! :D (Who This Chappy Was Written For)**

Well It Was A Long Year Of Practice Tests, Real Tests, Essays, Coursework And Random Ass Phrases :)  
So Glad Its Finally Over  
And What A Joy - Its Getting A Whole Lot Worse This Year :/

**And Thankyou To All My Buds Who Bought Me Christmas Presents  
Especially Stacey Who Got Me A SIGNED Photo Of Half Nekked TAYLOR LAUTNER!  
You Have Made My Life Stacey :D  
I Love You Woman,  
And Danni And Sophie And Debbie  
Thankyou All And I Love You Too :P x x x x **

**Hope You've All Had A Good Holiday**

**And Enjoy This Super Long Chapter That Covers A Lot Of Stuff Including A Bit Of Requested MPOV and EPOV: **

**Realisation  
**

"_Please don't," the vampire looked at me fully, picking his head up. My eyes bulged and I stood up straight and staggered a few back in shock. My breath whooshed out of me like I'd just been punched in the gut. My legs felt wobbly, like they had suddenly turned into the consistency of jelly._

"_Matt?"_

* * *

He froze up on the couch, his red eyes turning into slits. "How did you know my name?" he growled out roughly. It felt like my head was being pushed in from all directions, crushing it. I could feel the pressure behind my eyes. I knew that if I were human uncontrollable tears would be falling down my cheeks.

I couldn't believe he didn't remember.

**MPOV ****(He's Supposed To Sound Posh; He's Super Old And Isnt In Touch With The Modern World Before Anyone Tells Me He Sounds So Uptight)  
**

This female yellow eye knew my name somehow. I seemed to have landed myself in even deeper misfortune than I already had been. Though I know my coven will come to assist me when they discover I was ambushed and abducted by these people.

"He has a coven nearby," the one previously dubbed Edward said suddenly. I whipped around to face him. How could he have known – this family is more dangerous that I had formerly anticipated.

"Matt," the brunette woman said. I turned back to her cautiously; after all she had just threatened to destroy me. "Do you honestly not remember me?" she said. She looked as if she was on the very edge of hysteria. I hesitated, quickly cycling through the people I've met in my long existence. There was none that fit her looks or voice, and definitely not her eyes – I would recall them instantly. I shook my head slowly carefully observing as her face fell further.

"It's Annabelle…Annabelle Cullen," she continued when she saw my blank expression. A distorted memory clawed its way to the forefront of my mind. I could barely recognise anything, though the warped image immediately informed me I was seeing one of my human memories that had hidden itself away in the depths of my conscious mind.

_There were books upon books stacked on shelves, like an undersized library but my mind registered it as a book shop: _my books shop_. The floor was made of rough dark stone and across the ceiling there were large wooden beams. There were big bay windows on either side of a simple wooden door that filtered bright light into the room, causing dust floating though the air to become visible. There were seats in the windows, overstuffed with feathers and the deep blue fabric seemed to be fading and flayed. On the left window seat sat a young girl. I was devotedly taking in every aspect of her. Her beautiful long chestnut brown hair was falling over her shoulders in a way that would have been at the height of fashion. Her petite body appeared to be relaxed as it sunk deeply into the seat. She was reading a thick book reverently, barely looking away from the page as I walked around the shelves. I smiled and laughed lowly as I recognized the book on surgery._

_She looked up with her incredible doe eyes and smiled beautifully, sending my mind reeling. This exquisite demonstration of gods work was invoking so many foreign emotions in me, ones that I could barely even begin to describe, but one I knew very well flushed through me: despair. I was looking at a fifteen year old. I felt disgusted with myself, but it couldn't be controlled. My name echoed though the room and I looked back to the beauty, but she had already gone back to reading her book. I glanced around but the other few villagers were too engrossed in their literature. _

"Matt?" my name was said again. I noticed that I had shut my eyes in the force of the memory. I opened them and instantly saw those deep young, yet soulful eyes. They were spectacular. I knew if I were human still my heart would be fluttering like the hummingbirds wings. They slowly brightened from their deep chocolate brown and transformed into an equally gorgeous golden amber colour. They were still so deep; so soulful but not so childlike any longer.

"Mathew?" my name seeped through my thoughts once more. I looked at Ann who was examining me with anxious eyes, those astounding eyes. It felt natural to think of her as Ann, so that's what I named her.

**BPOV  
**

I was just about to breakdown into tearless sobs when Matt looked up with recognition in his eyes. "Ann," he said with absolute clarity. There wasn't even a question mark in his voice. A grin spread across my face. I felt so relieved that it made Jasper sag slightly behind Alice, where I hadn't noticed he'd moved to. Matt stood up and before I couldn't think about how incredibly tall he still was, I was enveloped in a hug.

I couldn't believe he was here. I must have made someone extremely happy up there considering my incredible luck. Though, I could hardly think of that now, my main trail of though was that immortality looked very good on him…and it had done wonders for his muscles. I could feel them, even through the thick leather jacket he wore.

"What's your power?" an irate voice asked bluntly. Even though he seemed to be angered, I couldn't help but notice an undertone of awe. I glanced over to Edward who was staring directly into Matt's eyes, as if he would spontaneously combust if he were to look away. I internally giggled. Maybe Emmett was right, maybe he was gay. I couldn't help feeling very put out at that thought. Edwards's eyes hardened and I was certain his eyes flickered to me for a split second.

I looked back up to Matt who seemed to be accessing Edward, probably thinking we were a threat.

"It's alright," I said trying to reassure him. To be honest, I was quite curious myself. "You can trust them." I regretted saying that the moment it rolled off my tongue. Everyone else in the family looked to me for a moment then back towards whoever they were looking at before.

His gaze left Edward and settled on me. I shuddered at the sight of his dark red eyes. I was sure I could help him in time, he probably didn't know any other way – vegetarianism among vampires was extremely rare. "You are not with them?" he enquired. I hesitated before shaking my head. His arms tightened around me, something that I rather enjoyed. "How can you have faith in them?" his voice came with a growl as his eyes snapped from one figure to another.

I coughed nervously. He'd met my dad a few times before; in fact I believe both our fathers were out hunting us monsters when mine was changed. I looked over my shoulder to my daddy and said in an incredibly small voice: "You remember my dad right?" and I looked back to him as soon as I said it.

His stare shifted slowly from me to Carlisle behind me and back to me. "Nice to see you again Mr Cullen," and as I did not hear a reply from daddy, I can only assume he had nodded in reply.

"So what is your power?" I asked. I couldn't help a bit of impatience slip into my voice, but I think it was completely overshadowed by morbid curiosity. He looked uncertain for a few seconds before replying:

"I negate powers though touch," and as soon as he said it I flung myself backwards, out of his arms and stumbled into Emmett who gently grabbed my arms to prevent me from falling. Matt's expression was hurt and confused but I ignored it and immediately faced Edward instead. I took a deep breath, meaning to apologise, but something about the situation seemed to have converted me back to a teenager.

"I didn't think that!" I bit my lip immediately to stop giggles escaping, but the corners of my mouth curled up. Edward frowned at me. He opened his mouth, and I was so sure of what was about to come out of it I replied before he'd even stated anything. "I don't think you're gay either! Emmett made me think it!"

Most of the room burst into laughter. Only Esme restrained her amusement and Carlisle attempted but failed. Alice's tinkling giggle rung in my ears and Jasper was laughing the most due to the effects of his power. Emmett was in loud hysterics behind me, whereas his stuck up mate just scowled at her nails. Before I embarrassed myself further I grabbed Matt's hand and zipped to the front door.

Edward looked rather disgruntled. I sent him a sympathetic look. I called over everyone laughter: "I'll be back tomorrow," and ran out the door with Matt in tow.

**(Skipping A Tonne Of Boring Stuff Like Going Back To Her House Swapping Stories – Matt's Is Just Your Regular Changed In The Dark Alleyway Kinda Deal… I Didn't Do This Bit Because I Replaced It With A BIG Flashback That Was Originally Only A Few Paragraphs Long) **

I crossed my legs over, Matt's eyes being drawn to them. During our whole conversation he hadn't moved at all. He was literally a statue, probably because he tends to not go out in public; being a human drinker; so he doesn't actually need to move. I was just doing it out of habit.

"So your coven – tell me about them," I said swiftly carrying on our conversation. We had yet to talk about our covens; instinctual protection, but I think we're past that. Evidently Matt did too as he immediately jumped into descriptions.

"There are four of us. We travel across the very edges of states usually; it's very rare we go into towns or cities." I nodded for him to continue "Me and Laurent came together in the early 1800's. I caught him wandering and stuck together for convenience. I had his skills and knowledge of the French civilisation and he had my power." I frowned slightly at this but it went unnoticed by Matt. I didn't at all like it when they were only together merely for the expediency. I knew if one fell into danger the others would desert them just to save themselves; which is exactly what happened to Matt when we caught him.

"Laurent pretends to be the leader of the coven when we come across other covens to protect James." I perked up at this. Why would they want to protect their leader; to put themselves in danger if they only wanted protection themselves?

"Why would he do that if he's with them for only the convenience?" I asked.

Matt replied: "James is our link. He'll come and find me when I don't return from my hunt."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "He's your link?" I asked slowly. Outside the trees were blowing I knew naturally, but I could also hear branches moving gently, being pushed away by someone. My ears honed in on them. I couldn't hear breathing but I could hear the hushed footsteps. I ignored it and concentrated on Matt. If I was in trouble, Alice would have seen it and sent someone to come to the rescue.

"A tracker. Very powerful. He will track me here soon enough." He seemed incredibly certain and with his gift he should be – no one would sacrifice a vampire with a power. The more powers in a coven the more invincible they are.

"Laurent is a good man. Unlike James he doesn't play with his food – well not very often anyway," Matt grinned, "but where's the fun in that? I'm sure you enjoy a little chase too," he nodded knowingly.

"I enjoy a chase but I'm sure it's nothing like you're chases," he had blanched at the thought that you could live off of animal blood, but understandably he did not enquire further after I told him the blood was nowhere near as good. If I was a different sort of person I would never have given up the pleasure of human blood to save lives. "And I do not play tricks on my pray," I hissed out. "That was pretty rotten what you did to that man. I'm surprised he didn't die of a heart attack."

"You took care of him then?" he queried slightly disappointed.

"Oh yes I took care of him," _I took him straight to the hospital, _I added silently. I knew Charlie was a liability, but considering we saved his life he must know that he owes us confidentiality at the very least. "So, the rest of you're coven," I prompted.

"Right, so James: we found him and his mate on the border of Louisiana. The two had only just met but James was around a century old and Victoria around three centuries. We kept disturbing one another's hunting though we were on pleasant terms. Eventually we stopped trying to avoid each other and became a coven. That was only forty years ago." He sighed and I couldn't help but see regret wash over his features before it became neutral again.

"His mate though, Victoria; she's never warmed up to neither me nor Laurent. She never wanted this life and has never received pleasure from being an immortal." I let out a shaky breath. It couldn't be her.

"She absolutely detests us because we try to make the best of our situation. The only one she likes is James. At least she found a mate. She worked in a cat house before she was changed – with child too."

I gasped and bit my lip. I'm sure Matt thought it as a reaction to the story, but it's Victoria. My Victoria. The one _I_ changed. I knew she was pregnant at the time, but she'd been bludgeoned by one of her customers and I couldn't lose her. Though I hated what she did and repeatedly begged her to stop she was still my only friend. The only one I'd made in years.

"I know, horrific. She told me that if she ever meets the one who changed her again she's going to enjoy ripping her heart out."

My body went rigid. I had to get him out of here before his coven came to look for him. I closed my eyes and remembered that night.

_---- Flashback ----_

_The screaming was ghastly. I heard it from where I was feeding off of farmers' goats in a field a few miles from the origin of the sounds. I dropped the unappetising meal that I was forced to eat due to lack of wildlife and took off back into the city. As I ran I realised the torso of my corset dress was covered in splatterings of blood, but I had no time to clean or replace it as the screams increased in both volume and pitch. _

_The stench reached me now. The blood that made my mouth fill with venom. I knew my eyes were darkening and as soon as I realised I was no longer running to save the victim and that I was running for the meal, my lungs ceased to work. _

_A few moments later and more ground covered the smell suddenly registered with me. It motivated me, made me move faster. I had to save my friend. My only companion. I had been sceptical of a friendship in my condition; I was only a decade off being a century old and I was still completely unhinged by the smell of blood from an open wound. And judging by the strength, Victoria seemed to have lost a lot of it. _

_I could see the brothel now. I was racing past spent drunks, homeless and the hopeless orphans that were spread out on the sewage filled streets. To them, I doubt I would appear as more than a blur. _

_I slammed the door to the brothel open, searching for a route to Victoria. Men were still draping scantily dressed women over themselves and drinking their body weight in beer, oblivious to the screams that could barely be heard by a human over the rowdy shouts of the perverts. A hand gripped my behind though the thin material of my skirt and before I had a chance to think the action through I had swung around and pummelled my closed fist as hard as I possibly could into his nose, and set off again. I heard the other men laughing at the man they now thought to be unconscious. They were ignorant of the fact he was now lying dead, most of the bones in his head being shattered._

_I ran at an infuriatingly slow human pace up the stairs and down the hallway to the door second to last. I put my hand on the door handle and it crushed even under what I thought to be gentle handling. I pushed softly and the door was flung to the other side of the room shattering the wood on impact._

_My eyes involuntarily closed and I breathed in deeply centring my senses on the less noticeable gritty smell of the slime bag. My eyes glided open and in looking into the drunken degenerates eyes I could see reflected a monster; the monster that I knew always had resided within me. _

_His arm was raised and shaking with the effort to keep it there. In his hand he held a large wooden club covered and dripping in blood. It was running down onto his fingers and down his arm staining his already bloody shirt further. He was straddling a naked body, one I barely recognised. Her face was absolutely obliterated, most of the bones crushed and broken. All over her were gashes leaking out her life. Her breathing was jagged and her heart beat, though fast, was light. Her slightly bloated stomach was not making any sound, not giving any indication of the life that was previously growing there._

_I was in front of the man before he had taken a second breath since I first entered. I grabbed his wrist revelling in the feel of the thick warm liquid running off of his hand onto mine. I squeezed my hand intending only to cause him to let go of the beater, but feeling the bones crush under the pressure. _

_His wrist went limp and he cried out in pain, before he hissed and called me by a vulgarity which did not register. He brought his other hand up intending to strike me but I grabbed it a moment before it hit. He became fearful. I was aware Victoria was barely breathing now but I had to do this first. _

_I brought his destroyed arm toward my face and licked a trail though the blood up to my own fist never breaking eye contact with the fiend. The blood exploded on my taste buds and although I wanted to show him what a real monster was in his last moments, I savoured the taste. I could smell the urine travelling down his leg and let go of both limbs. Before they fell I crashed my palm into his chest, breaking the bones and flinging him backwards into the wall cracking the plaster and snapping his neck._

_I turned swiftly on my friend and lowered my teeth to her neck. The taste was exquisite; delectable. I gulped and swallowed until I could scarcely feel the beating of her heart on my lips. I tore myself away from her neck and stopped breathing again. I could hardly stand to be away from the blood, but she was my friend and I was determined to save her. In the room the window was tiny, so as she started screaming out her agony with renewed vigour I wrapped her in the thin blanket of the bed sheet, kicked the wall out and jumped down into the reeking streets below, fleeing into the forest._

_In a few hours I had made it from the Cornish civilisation into the welsh mountains still protected by the cover of the night. I removed the sheet and rid her body of all traces of her blood. The bones in her face had begun to recreate and realign themselves and the cuts were scabbed over. I lay her in the dirt and ran down Mount Snowdon and into the town a few miles away. I broke into a clothing shop and stole some trousers and a long sleeved baggy shirt, and pausing on the way back out I fished in the chest of my corset and pulled out some coins, placing them on the counter as I left. _

_When I returned, I saw that she had created an empty moat around herself from digging her hands into the ground and was glad I had chosen men's clothes that would be more difficult to rip. I shuffled through the tatters of fabric that used to be the blanket and dressed her, avoiding every swipe of a clawed hand and desperate flail of a long leg._

_I sat back against a tree and finally let the brimming guilt consume me. Looking at what I had done; what I had created I knew I was an abomination myself. I leant my head back against the bark and sobbed as I waited out Victoria's transformation. _

_Two and a half days later the shrieks became too excruciating for me to bear. I stood up ready to run to find a meal for myself when silence surrounded me, only broken by last resonations of Victoria's last cry through the mountains. I stared down at the woman. _

_She abruptly took a breath and flew up the side of a tree crouched down against the trunk growling viciously down at me. I held my hands up in a sign of surrender. I called her name but she just continued to growl at me._

_We remained that way for sometime, I couldn't tell how long but from where the sun was directly above us when she woke up; when she spoke it was just disappearing behind the mountains. _

"_What is this?" she asked in her abnormal high soprano, baby voice. She did not remove herself from her crouch, but she ceased to growl. I lowered my hands to my sides lazily._

"_What do you remember?" I asked after hesitating for a tick. I had never had to explain this to someone, but I figured it might be a good idea to start off with what she remembered and go from there. _

"_I remember – I remember you. You were my…friend. I worked in that…place with the other women. And I was beaten. I should be dead." Her gaze fixed on mine. The guilt immediately swelled once more._

_I nodded slowly. "I saved you from him," I said keeping the details sketchy. Her eyes snapped open and her arms flew to her stomach. Her belly was still as big as a five month old pregnant woman's should be, but there was no life in there; that I was certain of. _

"_My baby! What did you do?!" she screeched. In a second I was pinned underneath her. I gazed up at her not willing to fight her back. Her hand closed around my neck and squeezed. Alarm bells were ringing in my mind but I refused to shove her off me._

"_I saved you, but the baby was already gone," I rasped out. She lifted my neck off the floor and slammed it back down. I groaned low in my throat._

"_You should have saved my baby, it could have lived," she hissed. I shook my head; it was too young. "How did you save me? Why do I feel like I should kill you for more than just abandoning hope for my baby? Why do I feel like I _could_ kill you?!" she shouted at the end. I pushed her off me and crouched low. I couldn't bear to be under her any longer. My instincts were begging me to just finish her off for just talking about killing me._

"_I turned you into what I am," I stared at her for a long time before continuing. "I turned you into a vampire."_

_She started to shake her head and back away from me until she hit a tree. Her head flew back as she let out a roar of anger, of anguish, of betrayal that would shake the gates of heaven itself and cause the angels to look down upon my act of selfishness with loathing and repulsion. Her hands clawed and dug themselves into the bark of the tree behind her. Her head fell forwards again and I could see in the depths of her eyes every emotion she had just howled out. Loose curls flaming red hair fell in front of her face. Her mouth was curled into a snarl and her crimson eyes glared at me with such power that I shrunk backwards. _

_I ran after she had said her last words to me – hopefully the last I'll ever hear from her - breathing heavily and pausing on every other word: "Get away from me now. I will allow you one pass, but be assured, if I ever – ever see you again I will kill you for what you have done to me." I temporary halted thinking I should tell her about vegetarianism, but she noticed my dithering. "Go!" she bellowed. _

_----_

I could feel a steely grip on my forearm, and instinctively jumped away from it. I sighed when I noticed it was just Matt. "Are you okay? You were out of it for a few minutes there," he said with concern lacing his voice. I shook my head slightly to clear it and smiled at him.

I crossed my legs underneath me willing him to forget my episode. But I almost wished he had asked more about that that asking me what he did next: "You're turn now. Tell me about your coven please."

A sharp intake of breath could be heard from the person outside; even Matt glanced at the wall. It wasn't one of his then. I relaxed slightly into my cushions. I couldn't tell him the truth; I would have if he was on his own but now I knew he was with Victoria I couldn't reveal very much at all.

"To be totally honest I know nothing," I said with wide, honest eyes, "I've only just arrived and the only things I know are that Carlisle and his mate Esme are the leaders, Rosalie and Emmett are together, as are Alice and Jasper and Edward is on his own."

Convincing Matt would not be the easiest task in the world. I knew as soon as I saw his guard fly up and barriers recreate themselves I'd have to give up some more information.

"In the few days I've been here," I continued "I've learnt that my dads a doctor with me at the same hospital and that Edward was his first companion and is the only person with a power in the group," I studied him as he calmed again, the guards lowered and I knew he believed me- for the most part anyway - even though I was point blank lying to him about the power of the family. "He can read minds, which is how he knew you had a coven," I paused again, "but he can't read mine unless you're touching me apparently." I grinned at him, his curiosity peaked. "I can obstruct mental attacks, like a blockade on my brain."

Matt smiled back at me. There was a few seconds of silence before Matt spoke again. "Ann, I do not want you to think I haven't enjoyed the past few hours but I really must hunt," he said in earnest. I felt like light bulb flickered on above my head as I noticed for the first time his dark maroon coloured orbs.

Nodding I stood and lead him to the door. "I have to ask you for one favour though," I said before he sprinted off. "Please can you refrain from feeding in the Forks area? It's an ill - populated town and we can't risk suspicion." He nodded with excited energy and dashed off in the direction of Seattle.

I sigh and sagged against my doorframe. A twig snapped in the bushes and I was about to defend myself before I saw it was just Edward. I walked back into my living room, leaving the door open as an invitation and took a seat once again on the farthest sofa from the doorway.

I heard the door close as Edward slowly followed glancing around the room. My house was small; minimalist. It was basically a one story, one roomed cabin in the middle of the forest. There was barely even a clearing for it, but like the Cullens mansion, there was a narrow windy driveway for me to get my car down and a small area to the side of the cabin to park. My house may be made of wood, but it did it in a contemporary style.

The colours were mostly neutral and the floors tiled with marble. There were steps down into the single, but large round room and there was about an eight foot wide walkway all the way around. I had gotten a bookcase made that filled up half of the curved walkway that housed my many hundreds of books – the only things I took with me when I moved. There were compartments in the walkway which had all of my clothes and other bits and pieces.

In the middle there was a gas fire on a platform with pebbles in it, which was surrounded by a deep blood red sofa. It was cut into three parts of the circle so it was possible to sit on it. The ceiling was wooden mostly, but all around at equal intervals were windows – which of course were on the wall as well apart from the bit that was covered by the book case - and spotlights allowing light to flood the room.

I loved everything about my house and used to think it a gem; the nicest and most private place I had ever lived in…but now that Edward is standing at the top of the steps, I have to wonder why everything pales in comparison to him.

**EPOV  
**

I leant back against the tree heavily and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe she thought I was gay. It seems she couldn't be more oblivious to the longing stares I had caught myself giving her. Even Emmett had noticed… and teased and mocked me relentlessly for it. Though I have to thank god Carlisle hasn't been around me so much lately; I couldn't imagine what he would think if he found out I was fawning over his long lost daughter.

I was, after Carlisle, the family member the most surprised and most relieved by the return of Bella. I'd spent a hundred years thinking, along with Carlisle, that she had passed. And finally after a century of having to listen to him curse himself for not making good on his promise it would stop - for the most part anyway. I'd still heard him thinking of his promise from time to time.

Bella was…beautiful to say the least. A goddess. She was kind, intelligent, compassionate…and completely unattainable. How could I be thinking like this about someone who was my father figures real daughter – a fifteen year old!

My fist pounded the tree in frustration causing all the branches and leaves to shiver. I breathed in deeply and started to run slowly in the direction the human drinker and Bella had taken. I was passed angry when I learnt that Bella and Mathew had known one another from their human lives. In that moment when I watched Mathew's memories I felt so possessive, Jasper moved to wrap his arms around Alice and glare at anyone who looked at them.

And then I heard her thoughts. Ironic, the only person who can help me hear her thoughts is the one person I can't stand to have near her. I hated that he hugged her. I hated that she hugged him back. But I was so much more astounded by her thoughts. Even her mind was striking. Her soft thoughts flowed through mine like they belonged there; it didn't feel like they were invading like everyone else's did.

My thoughts came to a halt when I reached a cabin where the magnificent scent of Bella was emanating. I was surprised by the residence in which she lived. I slowly made my way around it. It was literally just a circle of wood, with a cone shaped roof. It was quite big nonetheless, filling the space provided by the clearing that was once there, but it just seemed to be one room as I had observed from the windows I looked in. I stopped at the window where I could see Bella's face best.

They weren't talking, but Matt's thoughts told me that they had been conversing about his coven prior to the silence. He said her name and put his hand on her arm. I stiffened for two reasons; jealousy that he was touching her and amazement at her thoughts. Though it didn't stay amazement for long. I saw through her thoughts; smelt and tasted her drinking from a human.

But she pulled away and ran. She ran for hours, and then stopped halfway up a mountain. I saw her take some clothes, hesitate and put some coins on the counter. I felt her overwhelming guilt and her exchange with Victoria. As soon as the red head, which Bella named Victoria's hand closed on her throat I had to restrain my growl, only succeeding because I knew it had already passed.

Bella jumped away from Matt's hand, and I silently sighed in disappointment.

"You're turn now. Tell me about your coven please," I took a sharp breath in, cursing inwardly when both of them seemed hear me. I hoped to god she wouldn't give anything away, but I couldn't find it in me to be irritated at her when she told him a few things about our coven; though she did keep him in the dark for the most part. When he told her he needed to hunt I was disgusted. He was imagining finding an innocent woman in the darkened streets of Forks to rip open and drink.

My beauty stopped him, telling him that he couldn't hunt so close by, though that didn't stop his images getting through to me, only the place had changed to an alleyway in Seattle. As soon as he was gone I stepped out of the cover of trees. Bella swung around and I was momentarily dazed by her brilliance. In the fading sun her skin was glowing and her eyes sparkled, her hair whipping in the breeze.

She didn't come over to me and instead turned into her cabin, but before my heart could shatter, I noticed she left the door open for me. I followed almost immediately and quickly took inventory. I thought her house was strange and it was, though I had to admit it was really nice.

I sat on the same couch as her, but on the farthest end. "Who was that woman? The one with the red hair?" I asked. She looked shocked, defensive before she looked down at her forearm, remembering Matt had a hold of her.

"She's Victoria," she said vaguely. I smiled slightly. I noticed her pupils dilated. I so wished it was because she was affected by my presence as I was her. In truth, her smiles had more power over me than my own mind did, but she wasn't about to find that out any time soon. I raised an eyebrow slightly, asking her to continue. "She was one of my companions years ago. I changed her when she nearly died," she looked down with a frown on her face saying incredibly quietly: "she wants to kill me."

A growled rolled up from my chest. I already know she did – now though, I could vocalise my hatred and anger at this Victoria woman. I would not let anyone hurt my Bella. I stopped growling abruptly. _'My Bella?'_ She wasn't my Bella even though I longed for it to be that way.

"We won't let that happen" I assured her. She looked up and smiled at me. I was staggered again.

"You won't have to do anything. I don't think Matt will stick around for much longer. I think he wants to return to his coven," she told me.

Before I could stop myself I replied: "hopefully soon," in a petulant tone. Bella's smile dropped fast and she looked away. I scooted closer, hating the unbearable distance between us.

"I'm sorry," I said gently. Her head turned to mine again, her amber eyes, rimmed with black gazed into mine intensely. I didn't know if I was the only one to feel it, but I knew the electricity that crackled between us was in my imagination. Everything else faded away, all sounds from the wilderness outside, all thoughts of Carlisle and Matt and his coven disappeared, leaving only me and Bella.

I leant forward, closing the distance between us and captured her lips with my own. In that moment, I felt more alive than I ever had in my entire existence. Her soft warm lips moved against mine as my hand moved to cup her cheek. My mouth was burning intensely, but a second later, the feeling was gone. I opened my eyes and my utter bliss was crushed.

Bella's eyes were wide, staring into mine with horror and fear. I stopped breathing, feeling the lump in my throat as everything else flooded back into reality. I zipped to her front door, threw her another apology, and ran out, intending to go to the one place I could think on my own.

**BPOV  
**

I stared wide eyed after Edward. Had I just kissed Edward, or was that a product of my overactive imagination? I moved my hand up to my bottom lip. It still tingled. There was no doubt that that had actually happened. But why had he run? Probably appalled at what he had done. The only reason I had pulled away was because I was so surprised.

I needed to know why he had run. I needed to know why he had kissed me in the first place. I held onto the hope that he had stronger feelings for me than just friends as I ran after him, following the dim trail of his scent into the forest.

* * *

**Whoa…  
7,277 Words…That's A Lot….In Fact, I'm Sure Its My Longest Chapter Ever  
– Even Longer Than The Super Long Start Ones With Carlisle And Bella's Lives!!  
Well…I Can Tell You  
I'm Knackered  
However – Go Read Hush Hush!!  
Made Me Shiver :P…Which Is Also A Good Books; Go Werewolves!!!  
I Wish I Had My Own Patch Though  
Hes Uber Cool *Nods***

**Anyway  
I LOVE YOU SOPHIE! MY WIFEY!! :P  
You've Got The Longest Chapter I'll Probably Ever Write  
Nice**

**Anyway  
R&R Please!!  
Reviews Make Me Super Happy  
Even If It's a Few Words Long  
Its Nice To Know People Like It  
And All Of Them Are Read And Appreciated  
And Most Are Replyed To Aswell  
And I'll Shut Up Now**

**BYES! LOVES!!**


	12. Be Cautious Of His Webs

**Right… So… I Am So So SO! Sorry  
It's Been, What? Four? Five? Months Since I Updated  
I Really Am Sorry About That  
But Exams Took Priority Over My Stories  
…For Obvious Reasons.  
Don't Get Good Results, Don't Get Back For A Levels,  
Probably Wont Get A Job That Pays More That Five Thousand A Year And Then I'm Fucked Over Six Ways Til Sunday  
And I Should Probably Start Learning How To Incorporate The Words  
'Do You Want Fries With That' Into Every One Of My Sentences  
And Resign Myself To The Fact That I'd Die A Thirty Year Old Woman  
Alone And Fat With An Alcohol Problem.**

**Ahem…  
So Now… I Think I Best Refresh Your Memory On What Just Happened In The Story**

**Sorry Again Guys :(**

_I stared wide eyed after Edward. Had I just kissed Edward, or was that a product of my overactive imagination? I moved my hand up to my bottom lip. It still tingled. There was no doubt that that had actually happened. But why had he run? Probably appalled at what he had done. The only reason I had pulled away was because I was so surprised. _

_I needed to know why he had run. I needed to know why he had kissed me in the first place. I held onto the hope that he had stronger feelings for me than just friends as I ran after him, following the dim trail of his scent into the forest._

_

* * *

_

Be Cautious Of His Webs

I darted in between the trees, my clothes just glancing of their twisted branches and my hair whipping into my face. Scant light pierced through breaks in the trees like pillars of radiance illuminating the crumbling leaves that I left in my wake. His honey smooth scent was fast being blown away by the harsh winds that rage though the forest, but the imprints of his passing still remained.

I followed the footprints that were deep set in the ground. He was hurrying – rushing to get away from me. A lump formed in my throat as I stopped dead in my tracks. He was running so fast. He didn't want to see me. He made a _mistake_, a spur of the moment decision that made me want to just fall apart. I turned around to the direction I just came from ready to flee to my cabin, to the hospital, to anywhere but here, but the flurry of air changed its course and brought with it the smell of honey and sunflowers.

I froze in my tracks again, debating. I needed to know why he would do this to me. Why he would show those feelings and then just run from me as if I carried the plague. But I don't think I could stand the humiliation of being disregard by that god of a man.

I stood straighter. I would not be humiliated by that man if I didn't go to him. He wanted me to chase him. He wanted to see that look on my face. He wanted the satisfaction of knowing that like women before me, he had me securely trapped in his intricate web.

I slumped again, my posture defeated. But he _had_ got me trapped. I needed him like the blood that kept me going. And I needed to know the truth. With determination filling me, I bolted silently into the wind and hoped that by going against the gusts I would remain unnoticed until I wished otherwise.

The smell got stronger the further I went, and eventually I could see brighter light being filtered through the trees. I slowed down to a human paced jog as I reached the edges of the field he was in. He had stopped, sat down even. I thought he was trying to run away from me but there he was; sat with one of his legs propped up and the other folded under it while his hands were resting in his lap playing idly with a daisy he had plucked from the ground. His face was tilted downwards so some of his hair fell into his face from the organised chaos that was the top of his head.

His mouth was moving faster than I thought his lips could go; Alice seemed to be the one that did the most speed talking. But Edward wasn't speed talking. He was speed singing, murmuring lyrics to himself, perfectly in tune in a heartbreaking tenor, though I couldn't make out the lyrics. My breath caught in my throat as the sun slipped out from between the clouds.

I glared at the sky and then watched with irrational fury as it barely swept past his feet and then disappeared again. What is wrong with Forks? Why could the cloud not have moved just a few more meters away so that all of Edward was in the light? The image seemed magical even if it was only in my mind. I almost voiced my huff of irritation.

An uneasy feeling washed over me, chilling me. It felt suddenly wrong for me to be watching Edward like this – to spy on such a moment that seemed to be very private was immoral.

Just as I turned to leave his head snapped up and began searching in the direction I was hiding. I flipped around and pressed my back to the cool bark of the tree I had been leaning against. My breath stopped and my ears immediately began searching for any signs of movement. I could hear his hair shuffling as he twisted his head around searching for an intruder. I heard the wind ruffle his clothes and detected the sounds of him taking large intakes of breath and realised but a moment to late that the direction of the wind had changed once again and was now carrying my scent right towards Edward.

"I know your there Bella," his voice called out softly. I looked around the tree in time to see Edward stand up and watch me with an unfathomable look in his eyes. I stepped out into the clearing, but kept a wide gap between us. He smiled sheepishly. "I wouldn't have sung if I had known you were there." He continued in an uncomfortable tone; "I thought you were a deer. I was about to hunt you," he finished, smiling meekly and gestured slightly towards his blackened eyes. They were odd to see. I'm sure that his eyes had been golden brown before.

I almost felt the click in my mind and the shift of my emotions. I felt a scowl ripple across my face as what he said registered. He was hoping I was an animal. He didn't want me here. He would prefer something that he could drain. My voice was bitter when I spoke.

"So you would rather me leave is that it?" he opened his mouth to interrupt me but I carried on determined to say what was in my mind. "I'm sure your life was perfect before I waltzed into it but I'm not going to leave my daddy for some stuck up, self righteous, secretive little- "

His mouth cut me off, moulding against mine for the second time, and I was just as surprised as the first time, but instead this time of pulling away myself, I shoved against his chest as hard as I dared. He stumbled backwards with shock coating his features.

"You think I'm someone to toy with? That you can play my emotions like your precious piano? I'm not going to be messed around with like the other girls that have gotten tangled up with up you!" I barked at him. My hands were shaking and I clenched them into fists in an effort to stop them.

"What other girls Bella?" he raised his voice to the volume I had been yelling at. I thought back, trying to pick them out so I could yell at him some more. I remembered everything so clearly as if it had just happened moments ago, but I didn't recall any women at all, other than his family, that have interacted with him. I stopped shaking. I came to the realisation with a jolt that there were no other women. I had just told myself that to make myself feel better. I looked away from him in guilt.

"There aren't any other girls. There hasn't been and there never will be another," he finished in a hushed voice. I couldn't look at him. I was so ashamed of what I'd shouted at him, putting mindless accusations in my own head. This was the first time I'd truly felt my physical age since….well since I was actually alive. I glanced up at him and saw he was looking at the ground too unwaveringly. He was so much younger than me but he seemed so old and defeated right now.

I couldn't stand the distance anymore. I couldn't stand the resigned feeling he was giving off. I silently took a step forward, and when he didn't react I dashed towards him and crushed myself to his chest. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and buried my face in his shoulder. His arms snaked around my shoulders in return.

I wished that I didn't have to move; that I could just stay in this beautiful clearing forever with Edward, but as the rain began to trickle through the dull clouds, even though I couldn't feel the cold I didn't want to get soaked, so I started back towards my cabin, following the marks I had made, with Edwards hand securely held in my own.

* * *

"How about…Wolfgang Mozart?" Edward asked with fascination. It hadn't taken long for us to fall into a deep conversation about our lives before we knew each other and the people that had been in them while we waited for the pitter-pattering of rain to stop. Of course it didn't take long for Edward to finish, but I, having lived for many years before him was still going. It made me feel old…like a cougar for wanting to stay with Edward, but his school boy enthralment made me want to keep talking.

"Of course. I was doing some exploration of Vienna at the time," I said as I scanned my books. I was trying to find my copy of Dracula. Back when I had it signed by Mr Stoker I was aiming for dark humour, but its turned into a lot more than that over the years. It held a lot of value for me and not just money wise. It was one of my possessions that I would never even think of parting with. "He was…good" I said struggling for the words. I scowled slightly. I was facing away from Edward who was lounging on my couch.

"Just 'good'? He was a musical prodigy, even as a child!" he exclaimed as if he was offended by my choice of words.

"He was also a psycho and a pest. All of the accounts of him seem to have missed that he was particularly obnoxious for a gentleman." I haughtily replied as I recalled the way he followed me around and commented about anything and everything; pointing out the obvious most of the time. That, and the fact that he felt the need to introduce himself to me with his baptismal name – probably the longest name I had ever heard – whilst staring at the cleavage that I had gained through the tight corsets women were expected to wear.

Edward didn't seem to be impressed by my observation but the look I gave him assured him that if he had met him for himself he would think exactly the same. He shook his head as I resumed my search. It had to be around here somewhere. I know I had put it in the box back in Manchester.

"Isaac Newton?" he asked again, shifting slightly in his seat. I heard the rub of his clothes against the fabric of my red sofa. I wasn't even consciously listening to him, but it seemed all my senses were honed in on him.

I hummed under my breath before answering. "Incredibly briefly. When I was a midwife. He was a tiny baby," I said with envy just seeping into my voice. I had never thought of having children when I was alive, but when I first held a newborn baby I didn't want to let it go. I fell in love with the little creature as soon as I saw her. A few days later I had received word that she had died, and it was then I really knew how fragile humans were; how this child, sheltered and well looked after by her parents and other siblings had simply not made it.

I shook my head. It was impossible for our kind to have children; the women anyway. I was positive I had heard of a half human, half vampire baby being born of a human in the Amazon rainforests. Word travels fast around nomads who pass stories along between one another. But even though I knew that was a matter for another time I couldn't help but wonder why the men, the side of humanity that doesn't actually have the maternity instinct, are the ones who are able to impregnate humans.

"You delivered one of the most influential people in human history? Don't you think we might have been interested in that?" he asked. I looked over my shoulder at him. He was frowning at me, almost disapprovingly. I shrugged my answer and turned back. It must be at the top of the bookcase I thought. I put my hand on the shelf just above my head and pulled myself up to look down the curved case.

"You haven't asked about the bad people," I said lightly, noticing that he'd been keeping to the more respectable side of history; Oscar Wilde, Florence Nightingale – those sorts of people.

I could almost hear the frown he made. "That's because I don't want to know about 'the bad people'. I don't even want to know about your expirience with them," he said stubbornly.

I grinned over my shoulder at him and asked in a teasing tone "So you don't want to know about Jack the Ripper or Earl Ferrers or Sweeney Todd?"

His reply was quick and sharp; "Don't start Bella."

I giggled at his anger. It was completely absurd. I was a vampire. Indestructible and immortal. "I'm only kidding," I reassured him. "Sweeney Todd is just fictional." He groaned into his hands. "Haven't you ever wondered what happened to Jack the Ripper? He wouldn't have stopped if I hadn't, you know, stepped in."

My lips pressed into a tight line as I thought of him. He was a rat. A disgusting murderer. He deserved that hit over the head. Even when I saw some of my students dissecting him, I took sick pleasure in seeing what was happening to him. I felt my face light up as I reached out to grab the worn, leather bound book. I flipped it around to show Edward.

"That's such a ridiculous book," he commented as I took a seat next to him, curling a leg underneath me before I sat. I glared at him, folding the book into my chest as if to protect it from his mean words. Bram Stoker was a nice man, clever and humorous, though slightly wry. The thought that Edward was calling one of his best and most renowned books ridiculous made me very defensive.

"You're ridiculous," I retorted in a petulant voice.

He shifted closer to me and grinned crookedly at me with mischief brewing in his eyes. "Would it be ridiculous to kiss you? Or will you throw one of us away again?"

Once again I found myself reverted back to a teenager. I giggled and shook my head as he cupped my cheek with his hand and closed in on me with the sparks beginning to crackle. His lips were millimetres away from my own when he stopped. I frowned and began to close the gap myself, but he shifted back and glowered at the door.

I waited for a moment before the door opened and Matt entered with the blood of his latest victim glowing in his eyes. I cringed inwardly as I thought of the innocent person he had killed. Maybe it was a father on his way home from work to his family, or a woman returning from a day out in Seattle shopping with her friends. My skin crawled at the thought that a young family were waiting for their father or mother or sibling, and they would never see them again.

I shifted away from Edward, somewhat embarrassed at being caught like this. Matt glanced between us quickly and hesitantly said in his deep voice "Am I interrupting?"

"No!" I immediately replied, receiving a sour look from Edward and an unconvinced one from Matt. "Seriously, come back inside," I invited. He had the door shut and was sitting on the couch opposite us before I could tell him that there was a passage leading to a room beneath the cabin where he could clean up. In that same moment Edward was by the door again. My head whipped around to face him.

"I need to get back," he said shortly before almost ripping my door off in haste to get away. I sighed as I slumped back and faced Matt. He stared after Edward and spoke without looking at me:

"He despises me," he said simply. I sighed again. This was absurd. No matter how short a time Matt would be here – with the whole Victoria wanting to rip my heart out business – I didn't want to have to deal with the animosity Edward holds for my only friend from my time as a human.

I stood and closed the door before pushing the entrance to the stone passage way open. I walked into the straight dark tunnel that steadily steeped downwards, not hearing him but seeing Matt's shadow fall across me. I knew he must have been bending down because the tunnel was only tall enough to fit me though comfortably, and my head only skimmed the top of his shoulder. After a few meters the tunnel began to curve around the perimeter of the cabin.

I came upon the door to the underground cabin and left it open for Matt. The room was similar to the cabin upstairs. There was a curved walkway, but this time it didn't hold books. On the opposite side of the door was a big TV, and to the left there was a long curved wardrobe, and to the right were shelves filled with films. In the middle of the room there was a square platform on which a gas fire with pebbles in stood. The floor was tiled in marble and on one side of the fire, closest to the wardrobe was a circular free standing shower. It dipped further down into the floor by a few inches and had a cylinder of glass surrounding it, stretching from the floor to the ceiling with a sliding door on it. On the opposite side to that I had a dark, wooden four poster, king sized bed with white drapes around it, just to laze on and kill hours between shifts at the hospital. On the floor next to my bed were a few stacks of books that I hadn't bothered to return to the shelves.

I glanced back at Matt after a few seconds, whose eyes seemed to be fixed on my shower. I could feel the blush that wasn't actually there creep up my cheeks. There was no need to have fogged out windows. I was the only one intended to come down here; the only one ever to see into the shower, so I figured there was no point in making it so you couldn't see in. This was the most private place I'd ever had. I was in the middle of the forest and the lower cabin had no windows on.

I wandered over to my films and pulled one out at random to play.

"How was your hunt?" I asked without facing him while putting the disc in. I don't think I could look in his eyes, fresh with the blood of his newest kill, while asking him that.

"It was…fruitful," he said. I almost chuckled, but just settled for nodding. Only Matt would choose that word. I settled on my bed and patted the space next to me, inviting him to sit down too.

"Do you think James will come soon?" I asked straight away, eager to know how close the threat of Victoria was.

"So keen to get rid of me Ann," he sighed, but smiled too so I knew he didn't take any offence. "They will come soon I think."

I nodded to myself. I didn't want Matt to leave but I was so scared about the whole ripping out of the heart thing that I didn't dare keep him around for much longer. I looked him over. His shoulder length black hair ruffled around his face and fell into his eyes. He had propped himself up on his elbows behind his back making his neck longer as he stretched it slightly to watch the TV. His broad shoulders led down to the V of his hips and his legs were so long they dangled off the end of my bed. And he was on my bed. In my cabin. In the middle of the woods where no one could hope to see us.

But there were no feelings beyond the ones of friends. No urge to push the hair from his eyes. No want to kiss him. No need to trace the contours of his muscles. Nothing of what I felt for Edward. And just like that I wanted Matt out of here so my Edward would come back.

* * *

**OH MY GOD MY EYES ARE ON FIRE!  
Well That's What It Feels Like Anyway  
My Hay Fevers Been Going Absolutely Nuts.  
To The Point I've Been Up At Three In The Morning Crying Into A Towel  
:(**

**Anyways Tell Me What You Think Please :)  
I Need To Get Back Into The Swing Of Writing Again.  
Buuuuuuuuuut The Next Chapter Is The Family Hunt  
And Then It Gets A Bit More Interesting  
While Rosalie Is Being A Bitch (ITS ALL HER FAULT! THE COW!)  
And Then Even More Interesting After That :P**

**Cheers Guys  
LOVES! X x X**


End file.
